


Coffee & Chill

by imscreamt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Café, Comedy, Drama, F/F, Fiction, Korean Character, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, My First AO3 Post, No Plot/Plotless, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slow Build, WIP, city life, city life shenanigans, exhibitionism maybe, western city setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imscreamt/pseuds/imscreamt
Summary: An episodic story about the life and times of Bonnie Kwon and Elizabeth Moore. Bonnie Kwon, a young Korean law student who happened upon a cafe in an unlikely place, meets an eccentric young waitress by the name of Elizabeth Moore, a college drop-out looking to get by the daily blunders of city life .





	1. Coffee & Chill: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This series alternates between two points of view with each chapter/episode. The first part is told through Bonnie Kwon's POV then changes to Elizabeth Moore's POV on the next part then so on and so forth.

**18th of January 2016 (9:05 A.M.)**

She wasn’t always fond of coffee. Then again, so was half the population and some of those who are, still find the first sip of the day to pack a surprising punch. It tasted bold – felt solid, she thought. Whatever taste the colour black would have will be none other than the taste of pure ground coffee in which no amount of sugar or cream will change the bitterness you’d taste after all the flavour has been slathered throughout your tongue.

At the age of eighteen, she weighed the taste heavier than the feeling it gave. It was bitter and god-awful, therefore she wouldn’t have one drop of it. Five years later, she’d refuse to leave home unless every vein in her body has been dyed with the caffeinated ink – nothing cheaper than the finest brand her allowance could afford which is to say, the very best.

Amongst the depressing pile of scattered law textbooks that formed a city on the floor, empty cups of coffee and noodles on the desk, an open laptop that flickered a fan fiction site, Harry Potter posters that covered the wall, and a ruffled bed, there lived a girl named Bonnie Kwon.

Emerging from the rubble of her bed, a hand sluggishly searched for the crying Mandrake alarm clock. As much as she loved the damned memento, mornings for Bonnie just wasn’t as light as they were eight years ago. Eight years ago, she’d spend every night at home finishing homework that were at most fifteen to twenty pages long. Eight years later, she’s in her own unit - still finishing homework that were at least thirty pages long.

  
She rolled up to the side of the bed, lowered her feet on the rug and slowly got up, reaching for her unusual vintage-looking wired glasses at the side table. Plain white brick walls, wooden floor panels, basic kitchenware, bathroom with a tub, and a quaint sofa for two; her studio apartment was as mediocre as the days she spent living in it redeemed only by the fact that she had it all to herself. Lonesome as that may sound, she enjoyed her time alone, reading cases with the occasional fan fiction breaks; a cup of hot coffee always nearby.

Sunshine filtered through the draped curtains as she poured her first cup of Joe – the first and only thing she looked forward to every morning albeit a snowy grey weather or a smouldering bright one. Coffee for her was like a best friend. It was there throughout her first year in law school – cheering her on during sleepless nights; walked with her from sunrise to sunset along the streets going to different classes, and at times even become a warm hug after a gruesome day.

  
At the bustling age of twenty-three, she found herself at a standstill. Once upon a time she dreamt of becoming a lawyer, climbing up to the top while fighting for justice. But the longer she spent studying and reading the mountains of books and winning lists of mock trials, the more she got anxious on what the future will hold outside the walls of her studies and careers. Having a successful job was peachy and all but is by no means a reason to let life pass you by.

And so as she raked her fingers through her straight bobbed hair, covered her plain white top with her denim-blue sweater and laced her jet-black oxfords, she stepped outside; hoping to find something more.

**2:20 P.M.**

“Bonnie.”

“Hey Bonnie.” The girl snapped her newly painted fingers; mint-green like her patched up Converse.

“Yes Kaye, I’m still not going. Thank you for checking for the fourth time.” Bonnie kept her gaze outside the classroom window, eyelids heavy under her glasses from finishing another fan fiction the night before.

“Yeah but c’mon!” Leaning over, she whispered. “It’s a frikin homo party. Shouldn’t that be enough? Besides, it’s just few blocks away from your place.”

Admittedly, she did enjoy exploring the ever growing, ever colourful gay section at her usual website. She won’t however, admit becoming more and more like them. Those sexually charged girls can go enjoy themselves in those pages as she would always say.  
They can stay in the encoded texts of moaning dialogues and fingering paragraphs – descriptive being an understatement. She didn’t have anything against them or any gender identities out there in the wide world, in fact she supported the community; minus attending Pride Marches, wearing specific rainbow themed items and participating in other activities. Other than that, she has two thumbs up for them.

“I just don’t see any point in going, ok? Yeah, I like reading the fics. But only to that level. Besides, we have our first few readings for the month so I’d at least like to skim them.”

“Few?” Kaye patted a pile of books as tall as her while sitting.

“Exactly why we should start now. It’s our second year, Kaye. Ever think you ought to get used to this much by now?”

“Oh fuck off, genius. If you’re telling me this pile of shit doesn’t scare you – like even for a bit, then I have some bad news.” She slumped back to her chair.  
Bonnie shrugged in response, carefully packing the allegedly scary pile of books in her paper bag before waving goodbye to the red head who glowered at her while slowly shaking her head in exaggerated disappointment.

The Arbiton Law School stretched smack-dab at the heart of the bustling metropolis, sheltering around at least 500 students each year. With a ten-year running streak for the best international law school, one can’t help but label the students who emerge from the facility as no less than top-notch. Since the year 1933 it houses a graduate’s collection of famous actors, infamous politicians, renowned authors and lawyers – either much hated or well respected. Surprisingly, the campus itself wasn’t a cut above the rest in terms of aesthetics. With only a giant marble fountain in the centre as a landmark, students tend to stay outside the walls of campus to diffuse into the dynamic city.

**3:05 P.M.**

It was her second year living in the city. Having moved from Cheonan in South Korea after getting her bachelor’s degree in Sociology, some parts of the labyrinthine neighbourhood were still a complete mystery. On the afternoon of January 18th, Bonnie decided to take a different route going to her usual coffee shop; a longer route.

She turned right just before Ellison’s Bookshop, into a narrow alley lined with stores that closed down. As she approached the end of the alley, she spots a cute coffee shop with a red door and a wooden sign that says “Coffee and Chill”. A great name if only it didn’t remind her of a certain innuendo that’s been trending as of late. Either it was built before it trended or they have a good sense of green humour. Nevertheless, Bonnie opened the brightly painted door, ringing a small bell. Coffee but no ‘chill’.

  
The unmistakable smell of coffee wafted around the red bricked walls and wooden floors; a good sign that people came and bought what they had to offer. Vinyl records, photographs, old concert tickets arranged and framed, an acoustic guitar with a rainbow sticker on the body, a pair of sandals, cassette tapes stuck together, and what seemed like a gum that was encased in a glass frame littered the walls. Hipster? Or just plain weird? She eyed a couch in the corner beside the window. It looked like a good spot to conduct a survey as an older couple was conveniently sitting between her and the manned counter.

“Cappuccino please.” She handed the crisp new bill as the man-bunned waiter stuck a sticky-note on the edge of the shelf and gestured for her to seat herself.  
It was quaint. The alley, being a road less travelled, offered an escape from the busy Main Street. She scored the place a generous nine over ten; a point deducted by the coffee-brown couch that seemed to be made of Styrofoam.

**4:00 P.M.**

Skimming through the slab-thick textbooks, she pinched the bridge of her nose in nausea. It wasn’t the sheer amount of words that got to her but rather the realization of spending almost all of her free time again in reading and studying every single term littered in those dull pages.

As she closed the last book in the pile, her gaze wandered around the dimmed café, skimming through the people that went around. A man-bunned guy at the counter, a bearded one wiping empty tables, a sassy-looking waitress with red frames reading a book near the counter, and a pink haired punk chic with a nose ring working on the brewer. Her imagination got to work in pairing the selected few. Man-bun was dating Pink Punk; ‘Werebear’ was making a move on Ms. Red. ‘Werebear’ being the sub instead of Ms. Frames who in all honesty seemed like she could make anyone her sub. Pink Punk put up a strong front but was actually a softy and always ended up crying whenever she fought with Man-bun.

Somewhere in the corner of her eye, just behind the empty Mason jars lined on the shelf, she spots another staff. Long tousled brunette hair swept to the side, draping just a bit as she hung her head while being scolded by the middle-aged woman who seemed to be the manager.

The newbie, she thought. A little after spotting her, the newbie plodded back to her post. The girl noticed Bonnie’s peering gaze and proceeded to re-enact an exaggerated version of the manager’s scolding – hand puppet and all. Cheeky, she thought. Bonnie simply shot her an amused smile and turned her head towards the window, hoping to avoid getting caught again.

**4:40 P.M.**

“Hey.” The newbie greeted as if they knew each other, placing a glass of water on her table.

“Oh. Hello.” She replied, unsure what was up.

“Sorry ‘bout the scene earlier. Grand Duchess got her panties on a bunch. Can’t even grab a bite of the apple I bought for lunch.”

Bonnie chuckled. “No it’s alright. I guess it comes with the whole ‘I should act more superior’ script.”

“More like the menopausal script.” They snickered.

“Oh, you’re studying law?” The newbie eyed the large book as Bonnie nodded. She raised her brows and gave a half-smile. “Well good luck. For whatever good that’ll do you.”

What did she mean by that? Did she look like a hopeless student? Or was studying law hopeless in itself?  
“Thanks?” Her brows furrowed as she took a sip of water.

The girl waved goodbye and proceeded back to the counter, chatting up Ms. Frames. A few minutes passed and the two hurriedly marched towards the door.  
“For fucks sake hurry up, woman.” Ms. Frames shouted at the newbie who now wore a sleeved-up red flannel and boots to go with her shorts.

“Oh please, you don’t even know where the venue is.”

“26th Felkin’s Building, asshat.” The newbie simply flipped her off as the door closed behind them. Bonnie stared at the two, her eyes now wide in sudden recognition of the said place. An all too familiar building located just a few blocks away from her unit.

_They can’t be._

As the two passed her window and disappeared in sight, Bonnie reclined against the firm couch and reassessed her earlier pairing. Ms. Frames and The Newbie were dating. She grabbed her stuff and exited the seemingly more interesting café. The city lights began their usual flickering all across the bustling streets and buildings as Bonnie Kwon smiled to herself having discovered her new favourite coffee shop.


	2. Coffee & Chill: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life and times of Elizabeth Moore and her metropolitan shenanigans.

**18 th of January (11:10 P.M.)**

“I don’t even know why I agreed to this.”

“Whaddaya mean?” The brunette shot her a look and placed her glass of Cosmopolitan down the glass table.

“I agreed to a party. Not a quaint little freshmen night. I mean where – in this excessively large room – is the party?” The woman with red cat-eye glasses gestured with her arm.

“C’mon, V; maybe, just maybe, a party can be intelligent conversations enjoyed with drinks and occasional conservative dancing.”

“Maybe, just maybe, Elizabeth, this is what you’d call a soiree.”

“Well whatever we don’t need them to turn this place up for us.” Elizabeth got off the bar stool and pranced towards the empty dance floor, signalling her friend to follow.

V raised one brow in response and slowly shook her head, walking towards the exit instead.

**19 th of January (11:05 A.M.)**

“Ah fuck!” she staggered around her chaotic looking room, excavating frantically for a clean set of uniform.

“Olivia, you useless piece of sh-“ she stuffed a piece of hardened toast left exposed on the table as she bolted out her meagre apartment; grabbing her sticker-covered bicycle and pedalled to work.

A usual morning for Elizabeth Moore.

**11:40 A.M.**

The haggard girl parked her bike in the back-alley and fumbled into the shop, catching her breath while leaning against the door. She grabbed her hair brush and hand-ironed her wrinkled uniform, strolling calmly to her post trying to blend in the current work atmosphere.

“Elizabeth.” A condemning voice from behind called out.

_‘Shit.’_

“Yes, Missus Casey?” she turned to face the sour-looking prune, putting up her best innocent bystander look and began washing cups as casual as her experience would let her.

“Drop it. You were late. Again.”

“Wha- I dunno what you’re talking about. I mean-” she mumbled and pointed to a single sparkling clean tea cup on her side, hiding the pile of unwashed dishes, cups and utensils behind her.

The prune crossed her arms, raised her single, admittedly well-shaped brow and kept a frigid stare, curling her lips in the shape of “Uhuh-sure-whatever-you-say.” Her signature look; at least when talking to Elizabeth. 

“Okay but let me just say that it wasn’t _entirely_ my fault. My roommate over there was rude enough not to wake me up.” Elizabeth pointed at the red-framed waitress serving tray after tray.

“Are you really blaming your tardiness on Miss Olivia who may I remind you, is the reason why I even accepted you here?”

“Well, no I mean…not entirely…” Her voice hushed to a mumble as she rubbed her elbows and slumped.

“I’m sorry, Missus Casey. It won’t happen again.”

The 50 year-old woman sighed as she would during previous instances and placed a hand on her hip. “I’m still looking forward to that day, Miss Moore.” She strode away a few feet before adding, “Don’t think this isn’t gonna punch a hole through your salary.”

The poor girl slumped some more and groaned like a dying whale before plunging her hands back to the sink.

“Well hey, at least your hands will go well with your wrinkled top.” A voice passed behind her. Too exhausted to speak, she simply gave him a mildly pruned finger.

**2:20 P.M.**

“Why do you hate me?”

“What’re you on about this time?” The black-haired waitress kept reading her book, “ _Lovers under the Moonlight.”_

Elizabeth sat herself atop the cashier counter; taken into account that it was siesta hour, customers came at a snail’s pace – currently three snails. “I mean, I know that you’re a kind and compassionate friend-person and I’m really beyond thankful that you recommended me to Miss Casey Pruned-Panties for this job but maybe you could spare a few minutes of your missionary life to wake me up when you go to work? Co-worker here?” she pointed at her face with a stiff plastered smile.

Olivia snickered. “Well, you know how it is. Lotsa lives to help and all so-” she shrugged as Elizabeth slowly shook her head and breathed in a lung-full.

“C’mon, Eli. You know you need this job. You told me yourself you didn’t want to go back, didn’t you?” She closed her book and leaned against the counter beside the brunette.

The girl slouched and stared at the cream coloured ceiling.

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Besides, I left you toast.”

“Bless your righteous bread-toasting ass.” They both chuckled.

“I’d watch my manners if I were you, Miss Moore.” An all-too-familiar voice interrupted.

“Oh, oops.” She hopped off the counter. “Sorry Missus Casey.”

“You don’t want your salary to plunge down the poverty line now do you?” She threatened and moved along.

The two exchanged looks afterward. One saying “Get your shit together.” And the other saying “Fuck my life.”

**3:00 P.M.**

Customers were steadily flowing in but still with a slow pace. Mostly young students with their peers ordering the cheapest frappe on the board. The prices weren’t exactly high school friendly as they targeted businessmen and women, and college students but some still choose to visit from time to time.

She stared at them with a tint of criticism as only two out of the seven students ordered something from the selection. ‘ _Just go and save up you brats_.’ She thought to herself as her eyes squinted a bit.

“You’re doing it again.” Olivia pointed out.

“What?”

She smiled and dismissed it, wiping the tray beside her.

**3:30 P.M.**

“Oh hey, it’s that law student from yesterday.”

“The one you gave a glass of tap water to?”

“Well yeah. I mean, aren’t we restricted to give free products to our customers?”

Olivia stared at the girl’s dull expression and slowly shook her head.

“Wait, you saw that?” She furrowed her brows and squinted at her friend.

“Well someone has to keep your prowling gay ass in check, Eli.”

“Wha-” A hand cut her off as Olivia greeted a customer.

She never considered herself as “prowling” nor does she think she ever will be. Time always came with a bigger price tag for her. Small hours of sleep with just enough wage for her needs, she was what some would call – struggling. She wasn’t picky about jobs. She couldn’t be. After all, leaving college life and living in her own shared flat with no financial support from her parents was a price she was willing to pay off.

She grabbed a menu and walked towards the now seated law student.

“Hey! Look who’s back.” She greeted.

“Oh, hey. Yeah I kinda like it here. Plus the coffee’s-“

“Kinda?” Elizabeth cut off with a coy smile.

“Well I’m no regular here so I can’t really judge everything right away.” The spectacled girl kept her gaze on the wooden table, casually running her fingers down in-between her black fringes that hid her eyes.

Elizabeth slid the menu neatly in front of the girl and held out her tickler. “Then I highly suggest you become one.” She beamed.

The girl paused and stared with raised brows at the complete stranger who acted fairly acquainted with her. “I’ll give you five minutes to pitch your café then. And…Go.” She signalled with her finger.

The waitress cleared her throat and began. “Coffee and Chill. As the name suggests, it’s primarily a café. Now I say primarily because it can also serve as a venue for small parties and meetings held at our lounge room located just beyond that area and is exclusive for those types of events. Not only do you get a set of our custom-made pillows but…” she continued, complete with hand gestures and proper facial expressions.

“And...Stop.” The girl held up her hand. “Gotta admit you know your script.”

“Well fyi, I threw in a bit of ad lib there so yes thank you for the unsaid credit.”

She chuckled. “Too bad you didn’t finish though.”

Elizabeth shrugged as a smirk lined her face. “You can always come back to hear the rest.”

“Clever.” She glanced at the menu once more and ordered a cup of Macchiato and Chocolate Bavarian to go along. The waitress jutted it down, grabbed the menu and soon disappeared behind the counter. She pinned the order on the board and decided to grab the donut herself, heating it in the microwave.

“Someone’s happy.” Olivia passed behind, grabbing two slices of garlic bread with the tongs.

“Naturally.” Elizabeth turned with a slight grin. “My business pitch got praised after all.”

“Uh huh. By that John Lennon girl?”

The brunette guffawed, echoing throughout half the café. “Oh my god you asshole. She’s not – well yeah ok a bit but still; she’s pretty cute so stop that.”

“Mm-hmm.” The red-framed lady snickered as she headed back to the counter.

The John Lennon girl did indeed look charming as far as Elizabeth was concerned. Black Bobbed hair with straight fringes, thin pinkish lips and standing not taller than her shoulder; wearing a wire-framed glasses that looked straight out of Harry Potter’s wardrobe – she’s quirky cute.  
**4:15 P.M.**

“Here you go.” Elizabeth slid the chocolate coated Bavarian donut and a cup of hot Macchiato onto the girl’s table.

The girl thanked her and soon carefully took the cup to sip. She stopped midway as a writing on the receipt caught her attention.

“Well this isn’t the first time I’ve been called that name.” She smiled faintly and proceeded to her drink.

“What is it?” And as soon as Elizabeth took the receipt, her eyes widened and instinctively glanced back at the devilish woman with red cat-eyed glasses who simply smirked back and gave a thumbs up.

_Bitch._

“Oh god, I’m really sorry about that. I’ll give her a proper beating later she just really can’t-”

“No no it’s fine. Some of my friends used to call me that before; I’m used to it.” She waved her hand and took a bite of the donut.

“I’ll do it for my own satisfaction then.”

“Her Macchiato tastes wonderful though. Can taste a bit of almond in it.”

“Hah. That loser isn’t even in charge of the espresso machine. That girl is.” She pointed to a tattooed girl with a plain black nose ring cleaning the machine.

“Well I’d score it a perfect ten. If only –” she paused. “Let’s just say the latte art needs a bit of work. I wasn’t sure if she made a chubby cat or a snow man.”

Elizabeth chuckled. “Yeah she’s working on that. Want me to tell her you wish her luck?”

The John Lennon girl squinted and furrowed her brows. “Is there any possible way I can stop you from tattling about it?”

“Nope.” She grinned. “You could become a regular customer here and maybe delay me.”

“ _Maybe_ and _delay_ doesn’t really sound promising in my part.”

“Hey, it’s just a suggestion.” Elizabeth shrugged.

 The girl finished her coffee and crossed her arms as she leaned back against the firm couch.  
“Not sure if you’re blackmailing me or this is part of your ad lib’d sales talk.”

“Nah, it’s in the script.”

She laughed and slowly shook her head.

“Deal.”

**5:00 P.M.**

The afternoon sunlight dwindled down into a vivid orange that burst in between the small alleys and gaps between buildings. Different honks echoed throughout the now jammed roads that circuited the metropolis as the people made their way home from work. The first day in the third week of her work came to a close as Elizabeth Moore grabbed her backpack and strode out the back alley with her bicycle, stopping just in front of the café to wait for her friend.

“Headin home?” The law student asked as she closed the café door.

“Mm-hmm. God, I need a long-ass shower.” She slumped and leaned against her stationary bike.

“Busy day huh.”

“You have no idea.”

The girl snickered. “Oh by the way, since I guess I’m a regular here, I can now formally judge the café known as Coffee and Chill.” She paused and turned to face Elizabeth with a smile. “I very much like it here.”

The brunette replied with her own. “I’m glad you enjoyed your stay.” She bowed. “We shall continue to provide our services with utmost hospitality and quality.”

As she watched the quirky John Lennon girl made her way home walking pass the lit windows that illuminated the dimming sidewalk, Elizabeth remembered and chased after her.

“Hey! I almost forgot. I mean, since you’re a regular now; the name’s Elizabeth. Just call me Eli or Eliz or-”

“Beth?”

“Oh fuck no.” she grimaced.

“Kidding. I’ll call you Eliz.” Eliz nodded in approval.

“And yours?”

“Bonnie. Not John Lennon.”

 


	3. Coffee & Chill: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaye's first trip to the cafe and Valentine's talk.

**February 8 th, Monday (2:30 P.M.)**

 

“You don’t have to tag along y’know.” Bonnie suggested a third time to her friend that was clinging onto her arm like a malnourished Koala.

“Have you been listening? We lost the damn mock trial because Brandon ‘Schmandon’ studied the fucking case just before the actual day. Like – who does that?” The red-head groaned and dragged her feet.

“First off, you’re a hypocrite. And second, you want to go to the café with me because…”

“Because – my considerate friend, I want to drown my sorrows away and bask in the presence of an intellectual being such as yourself.”

“You know if someone wanted to get drunk they usually go to a bar – not a café.” She peered at her over her shoulder.

“Your pompous ass doesn’t go to bars.”

She stopped and faced her defeated friend with a thin smile. “Because of drunkards like you.”

 

**2:45 P.M.**

 

The two law students made their way to the familiar alley lined with closed stores that gave off a seemingly detaching vibe from the busy metro. The designs weren’t from the twentieth century or any preceding centuries before, yet the emptiness, the evident signs that laid; from iron-closed windows and doors to the dusty narrow entrance that lacked a doormat, breathed out nostalgia that contrasted the scene that they walked through just a few minutes ago.  
  
“Well it’s kinda obvious who took the flag out from these competitors.” Kaye commented.

“These aren’t cafés, genius. Olivia told me there was once a library and a bakery among them so I’m pretty sure they should’ve had a pretty beneficial symbiosis going on.”

“Oh-kay. So why the row of dead shops?”

“No idea. Inflation of rent probably. Capitalist pigs.”

The red-head snorted as Bonnie opened the café door. “Redundant.”  
  
The unmistakable, smile-inducing aroma of roasted coffee wafted as they stepped in Coffee & Chill; ringing the small bell that hung before the door closed. It always gave her a tinge of excitement, that little bell; the kind of alarm she didn’t mind hearing that signalled the start of her day in the early hours of afternoon.

“Hey Bonnie!” Elizabeth greeted as she waved up high, holding a rag on the other hand.

The wavy haired brunette looked ridiculous with that grin. Bonnie waved back meekly and smiled politely.

“Your friend looks…happy.” Kaye leaned in to mutter.

“Don’t I just have the two most opposite of friends?” She walked towards her usual couch that had a reservation sign raised on the table. “A sad – defeated soul and a whimsical free spirit.”

“Then that would make you the boring earthbound creature-friend.” The red-head retaliated with a sly smirk.

“If you mean I’m the boring human friend then I’m not denying.”

“Boo.”

As soon as they sat down, Elizabeth came forward with two menus in hand, her silly smile still plastered across her bright face. Before she could give the two girls their selection, Bonnie interrupted.

“Really, Eli? You do know if you hand that to me again I’m going to skim through the same pages I’ve seen more than a dozen times and still order the same set.”

The brunette scoffed at the unneeded remark. “Well forgive me, Little Miss Regular for forgetting your ‘usual’; but handing these out to everyone is part of my wholesome job.”

“Why? Is Missus Cranky Pants present?”

“No, not really. It’s called practice, okay?”

Bonnie raised her brows followed by a low hoot as she smirked and looked away.

“Yeah you should get used to that.” Kaye advised.

“Probably won’t but a customer’s a customer so…” Elizabeth shrugged and smiled at the new face.  
“The name’s Elizabeth but call me Eli.”

“Kaye. Nice to meet you.”

“Is Kaye your name or…”

“Oh jeez not again. I swear to god I’m gonna change my name someday.” She sighed, bringing her fingertips against her brow.

The two made their order with Bonnie having her ‘usual’. If someone insisted her on becoming a regular customer at a café, a sense of special treatment was a must. Subtle and indirect superiority always did feel rather pleasant after all.

 

**3:30 P.M.**

**  
** “Okay so…” Kaye started, leaning over to Bonnie and Elizabeth who sat opposite.

“Either of you young ladies got any plans for Valentine’s?” She grinned like an excited eight-grader.

“Oh.” Elizabeth paused. “I think I just might chaperone my friend for a while with her blind-date. Gettin’ paid so – I’m good.”

“Wait aren’t you-...” Bonnie glanced at her with furrowed brows. It was indeed rather presumptuous in her part to assume Elizabeth was going out with Olivia. With not a single evidence to support her claim, she dismissed the previous thought.

“Aren’t I what?”

“Nothing.” She waved off and took a sip of her usual Macchiato, lowering the cup a bit slower before closing her eyes for a few seconds. “I actually have a date reserved for the fourteenth of February.”

With widened eyes, the two stared at the owlish girl that gave a blank smile.

“What the shit?! How can you keep this from -- Who’s the unlucky guy?!” Kaye burst up from her seat.

“Oh wow wayta go, Bonbon. Didn’t expect that but…” Elizabeth raised her shoulders and shook her head slowly.

The girl in question squinted at them before answering. “You guys suck, you know that? First off, no frikin way am I gonna tell who I’m going with because, Kaye, your mouth can fly from point A to point Z to point A-point-B in less than a minute and I’m not dumb enough to give you hoes an invitation to a giggly tease party. And what exactly do you mean you didn’t expect that, Eliz?” She crossed her arms and faced the now all-of-a-sudden clueless brunette who stared aimlessly throughout the café.

“Well you don’t really seem like the dating type so…” she smiled awkwardly as she scratched her nape.

“And so what ‘type’ do I fall in to?”

“The…hanging-out-alone-and-studying-in-a-café type, which, may I say, is pretty cool. I mean, you’re not like the rest of those losers who spend time partying all night and procrastinating till dawn. That’s pretty awesome to me.”

“Ouch.” Kaye admitted.

Bonnie sighed and reluctantly accepted Elizabeth’s honeyed words as she took another sip. She never did get used to being pointed out as a loner. Not that she disagreed or denied the claims of the countless blank-faced people she worked with throughout the years, but it made her sick to hear. Something that made her forehead crease and her mouth curl in the subtlest way. She knew exactly what label hovered over her head every time she sat down in a public table. She just didn’t need to be told. Anyone insensitive enough to inform her was welcome to gaze and tremble before her notable report cards.

Elizabeth hurriedly got up and excused herself to help Olivia on the counter.

“And I’m guessing you and Ridge are gonna go on another sugar rush escapade?” Bonnie sneered.

The red-head shrugged and leaned back. “I dunno. He said he’ll take me to one of those outdoor movie events but after that will be spontaneous. Least that’s the word he chose. ‘Spontaneous’.” She snickered with an obvious tone of anticipation.

“Uh-huh.” She chuckled and finished her cup of Macchiato, a ‘youngsters-these-days’ look on her face.

“But hey, seriously. Who is it?” Kaye whispered.

The girl couldn’t help but smirk in silence, looking out the window that cropped the almost empty alley. It was indeed true that Bonnie Kwon reserved the fourteenth of February for a rather special bonding. He was, after all, the only person who stayed with her throughout her loner years.

“Wait…” Her friend recalled. “Oh my god – don’t tell me it’s…”


	4. Coffee & Chill: Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth's Valentine escapade.

**February 8 th, Monday (4:00 P.M.)**

 

“What was that about?” Olivia glided past her to grab the tongs.

“Hm? Oh just-” she paused and stretched for the saucer on the top shelf. “Valentine’s talk.”

Her friend scoffed and thanked the couple who ordered.

“Hey get this –…” Elizabeth leaned to whisper. “Bonnie got herself a date.” She gossiped with glimmering eyes.

“And?”

“Well aren’t you a bit surprised? I mean-”

“Not really. You do realize she has just as much of a chance at love than that couple over there.” She continued wiping the counter.

Maybe it was a bit too much of her to assume the girl’s odds for getting a date was abysmal. Admittedly, she does look charming. Who in God’s green earth was she to say no guys or girls ‘dig that’.

“Yeah, I guess.” The brunette crossed her arms and leaned against the counter. A tint of guilt dotted her eyes.

 

**4:30 P.M.**

 

“Leaving so soon?” She peered at the two law students who got up with bags at hand.

“Yeah, I said I’d take this Dorkupine home and my apartment’s kinda far from hers so…”

“But I thought you wanted help picking a gift for your ‘fridge’.” Bonnie blurted with a blank stare.

“No, shut up.” Kaye hushed her down and dragged her friend out the café, trotting across the window and out of sight. Elizabeth waved goodbye and soon packed her own stuff as the sky dimmed down.

“Mixed rice box for dinner?” Olivia suggested, hanging her coffee coloured apron on the wall.

“You gonna treat me, ma?”

“Sure. Right after you pay for the Cosmopolitan you drank from the last party.”

The poor girl groaned and exited the café first.

 

**7:50 P.M.**

 

The small diner crackled with the sounds of pans banging, countless people talking with the occasional howls of laughter, and utensils clanking against plate after plate. Monday night at Ludy’s Box. The two sat in a red table just across the cluttered counter where the dizzying line of people started. The different spices came together in one mix that floated throughout the whole square of a shop; a fragrance she accustomed quickly. It smelled distinctly different; it reeked of adventure.

“So who’s this friend you’re gonna chaperone on Sunday?” Olivia adjusted her glasses, drinking a bottle of beer.

Elizabeth chewed a spoonful of rice and swallowed before answering. “Lilah. Old friend in the uni. Apparently, some of her friends scheduled her for a blind date behind her back.”

“And…she didn’t mind? I mean if you set me up like that I’d leave you in a heartbeat.”

“Wouldn’t blame you.” Grabbing her bottle of beer, she stopped to indiscreetly pick her teeth with her tongue.  “She was a bit of an air-head back then. Guess she still is.”

“Which is why you agreed to accompany her helpless and budding ass, right?”

She scowled with a ridiculous stuffed face. “Doin’ itsh for the money.” She swallowed. “Besides, I don’t plan on tagging for long. Gonna split when we get to Heart Threads. Said she wanted to at least leave him with a present.”

“Ouch. ‘At least’ huh.” She finished the bottle and shook her head slowly.

“Be glad it wasn’t ‘at most’.” The two stood up and walked along the lit sidewalk lined with small stalls that sold single roses for the poetic and thick bouquets for the extravagant. Valentine’s died four years ago for Elizabeth Moore. Tortured and beaten in a span of one whole year where it kept silent; frequently being lashed in a soundproof chamber. And when it was finally let out, what greeted wasn’t the bright warm rays of the sun but a blizzard in the dark of night. Realizing that being out was just as cold and brutal as being locked up and tortured in the chamber, it curled up on the ground and quietly rested. It really was too much to assume that girl wouldn’t get a chance at love. As the thought came to mind, she couldn’t help but wonder as they waited for a cab – she wondered what kind of flower Bonnie was going to receive.

 

**February 14 th (3:45 P.M.)**

 

The three strode along the seemingly reddish-pink sidewalk teeming with couples that hung arms around each other like leashed pets. Elizabeth tagged just a bit further from the two wheels that chatted in their world that slowly started to mould. With both hands in the pockets of her favourite flannel, she began to mull over.

_‘What the fuck am I doing here?’_

The crowd swelled as they came close to Heart Threads; two long lines sprung out from inside the shop. Apparently a trivial matter for the two daters who both wanted to exchange chocolate boxes. The brunette stood in wait with a readied smile as she whined and complained inside.

 

**4:05 P.M.**

 

“Elizabeth?” A familiar voice called out from the line.

“Hey, Kaye! Didn’t see you.”

“I’d be surprised if you did from this damn line. Hey, listen. I hate to ask but can you do me a favour?” And before Elizabeth could inquire, she rambled. “Okay so, to be completely honest, I didn’t expect this shop to be this frikin famous around here and yeah I expected a line since, duh, it’s Valentine’s but I didn’t expect it to be ‘the line of the century’ and I’m supposed to get back with Bonnie ‘cause I have to return this shit-load of books I borrowed for the mid-terms but at the same time I hafta meet my guy who I stupidly told that I was gonna buy him a box of chocolate from this shit-shop and he’s probably on his way to my flat to pick me up and-”

“Woah woah, okay stop.” She signalled with her hand. The distressed red-head breathed out and clutched the Econo-Bag filled with books, her dyed hair – dishevelled; her cute floral one piece dress – creased from the weight of the bags she carried around; sweat drops starting to run from her temple. Good god above, bless this girl. The babe could’ve left the books at home and returned it some other time but for some reason chose to squeeze an errand before her Valentine’s date. Elizabeth sighed.

“Bonnie texted me earlier to return the books tomorrow but…” She groaned like an adolescent girl. “Mid-terms start this Thursday. It’s like suicide for me if I take up more of her study period.” She clutched tighter.

“Hey! Sorry for making you wait.” Lilah chirped, glancing at Kaye.

“No, no. No worries. Hey, do you mind if I split first? Forgot to do some important deliveries.” She shot an apologetic smile.

“Oh, yeah sure. We’re planning to walk-n-talk for a while. Besides, I’d feel worse if I dragged you any longer. Here.” Before the blonde could offer the envelope, Elizabeth firmly declined.

“And I’d feel worse for accepting that so.” The two chuckled and said farewell as the couple walked along and disappeared within the sea of lovebirds.

“Okay, so.” She got back with the red-head. “Where does Bonnie live?”

“Are you serious – oh my god bless you.” She hugged the tall brunette.

“Woah, hey. Alright, damsel-in-distress, that’s enough ‘thank yous’.”

“Tall grey building a couple of blocks around that corner – hard to miss. Fourth floor, room 421.” She handed the bag, catching Elizabeth off-guard as she almost dropped it on the concrete.

“The fuck. Who studies barbells?” She hung the straps onto her shoulder.

“Not me. Don’t get me wrong, we have a shit-ton of readings but those books right there are just like extra infos. I didn’t even get to finish half of it.”

“And these are all Bonnie’s?”

The girl nodded in reply.

She always did catch her reading in the café. One or two books laid beside the one in front of her as her eyes darted back and forth; up and down like a scanner. At times, she’d get so absorbed in reading that her coffee would die down to lukewarm, her doughnut would get soggy, but still gets finished before she’d pack up and cram her books in her moss-green backpack. What a turtle.

“I’ll put this one on your tab.” And as soon as she squeezed out the pouring crowd, she heard her name.

“Eliz?”

Amongst the silhouettes of countless people that towered her, she stood there with a bed-head bob cut that curtained her blank stare. An oversized Slytherin T-shirt, green joggers and black flip flops to complete her ‘don’t-give-a-shit’ outfit. She looked kinda cute.

“Bonnie!” Kaye called out as she waved up high. The girl waved back lousily and glanced at the bag that hung on Elizabeth’s shoulder.

She sighed. “Had a feeling that idiot wouldn’t listen.”

“You’re lucky to have her, y’know.”

“Anyone’s lucky to have a friend. Just wish she’d listen to me more often. She even dragged you in.” The girl slowly shook her head.

“Nah, it’s fine. Least she saved me from another hour of ‘nomad-ing’.”

“Yeah I thought you were supposed to chaperone your friend or something?”

“I was. Was about to be sucked in a swirling vortex of awkwardness that is.” She rolled her eyes.

“I can imagine.” Bonnie held out her hand and asked for the bag of dumbbells.

“Wait – don’t you have a date?” Her brows furrowed as she handed the books.

The girl’s mouth curled to a smirk and fell silent for a moment. “Yeah.”

“Hey!” Kaye emerged, holding a bag of chocolate boxes from the store. “Bonnie! Oh my god – I’m so sorry!” She cried out and wrapped her arms around the shorter girl. “I just didn’t want to fuck up any more of your study time.”

“Kaye – after three whole years of sticking around with me in class, you still think something like this will shit on my grades? C’mon.”

She quickly unclasped her arms and glared at Bonnie. “Y’know, one day you’ll get a taste of that ‘shit’ so I’d shut up if I were you and avoid provoking good ol’ karma.”

“You do know there’s bad karma and good karma, right?”

“What the fuck is good karma?”

“Figures you wouldn’t know.” Bonnie chuckled as Elizabeth held her own, covering her mouth.

“Damn.” The brunette quietly commented.

“Oh fuck you, B.” Kaye checked her cherry-coloured watch and walked off to meet her date. She waved a hand to Elizabeth and stuck up a middle finger to Bonnie.

“Savage.” Elizabeth criticized with a saluting grin.

“I try.” The girl shrugged with a smug one of her own.

“Hey wait – wait. Your date.”

“He’ll be in my flat a little later. And a bit deeper later on.” Bonnie casually winked.

“Oh. My. Fucking – yeah, okay I did not need to know that.” Elizabeth shook her head and closed her eyes as the unneeded information flooded her brain – Bonnie’s wink along with it.

“I meant in my heart.”

“Just shut up.”

 

**4:55 P.M.**

 

The two scooted a bit farther from the still cramped shop to avoid the tireless flow of customers. Noises from car horns echoed throughout the intersection as the afternoon sun gradually dropped.  
“I’ll help you with the books.” Elizabeth broke out.

“Oh. Thanks.” Bonnie took a couple of books from the bag, leaving most of it for her to carry.

“Well don’t be so shy. I can carry half of it.”

The girl snorted, ignoring the offer and hanging the bag on her narrow shoulder. “If I was, I’d humbly decline your help. I’m just trying to return a bit of the favour. Interrupting your baby-sitting job and all. Actually, I think I’m piling up more favours if anything.” Bonnie held out her hands, asking for the books to be returned.

“You don’t owe me anything.” As she never really did anything that needed to be paid in return. Nothing was paid but the day’s hours that she herself wasn’t sure what to do with. She took a step forward and signalled for Bonnie to lead the way. The morning-ridden girl shrugged and began strolling; crossing the hectic smoke-filled intersection, passing through the row of hedge maples that lined in between the sidewalk, and finally turned to the corner of Brand St.. An impressive grey building stuck out like a sore thumb, dwarfing the red bricked houses that laid beside it. A visible patio on the very top and a parking lot that was burrowed beneath. As the two walked towards the impressive structure, Elizabeth stopped in front of the building and watched as Bonnie climbed the wide flight of marbled stairs. ‘ _Holy shit’_.

“Hold up. This – this is your place?”

“Hm? Yeah.”

Never judge a book by its cover. The famous idiom recited itself again and again inside her head as she eyed the unimpressively clothed figure that stood atop the steps that led to the lobby; her hazel eyes looking down at her behind those round glasses that reflected the glimmering light from inside the building; a bag of barbell-weight books etched the Eco-friendly bag hanging from her shoulder that slightly peeked as the collar of her oversized nerd shirt got pulled from the side by the weight. ‘ _Huh. She’s kinda – oh fuck it she’s really cute.’_

 


	5. Coffee & Chill: Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie's Valentine's escapade.

**February 14 (3:30 P.M.)**

 

“For fuck’s sake, Kaye just bring them tomorrow.” She grunted at her phone, pacing back and forth along the narrow balcony.

“I won’t say it again. I swear if I see your obnoxiously red head down my flat, I’ll make it rain textbooks and you can expect captain Commercial Law to be flying with them.” She glanced at the said textbooks piled atop each other lying around her bedroom, snickering as the deviously hilarious scenario played in her head like a PowerPoint presentation. Unfortunately, she was far too busy to tend future legal matters concerning littering, battery and destruction of perfectly good books. Why would anyone throw G. Sullivan’s five-hundred and fifty-six pages of Commercial Law out the window? Absurd.

“Just taxi your damn ass back to your apartment and Valentine the shit out of your cool boyfriend.” She commanded with a smirk, emphasizing ‘cool’ to support her witty pun and walked back inside her room.

“Yes! Finally. Okay take care. Hey – empty that ‘fridge’ tonight, yeah?”  Bonnie ended the call before Kaye could rage. It was indeed a well-executed “pun-tease”, she thought and upped the previous smirk, realizing she made another one. She was certainly on a roll.

Exhausted from another episode of friend-swaying, she laid and spread out like a starfish on the unkempt bed; her thoughts drifting for the evening’s chain of events. February 14th – the supposedly extra special day to express one’s heartfelt love for that extra special person or people – for those generous enough to divide their heart in equal parts, distribute them like flyers for some land ownership to your family-friendly life. In her case, an enticing and minimalistic flyer that looked nothing short of a suspicious scam with only a note at the back that says “Become a member for further details.” Yet there she was – staring at the spotless white ceiling of her bedroom and wondering what more to do with three more hours to pass until her Valentine’s date.

Supplies to be bought, a long relaxing bath to be taken and a cup of coffee to be drunk. But first, what set of clothes to be worn. Something a bit more – dare she say – provocative than what she’d normally wear. She got up and proceeded to her closet, unlocking the bottom-most drawer; having only been unlocked a handful of times. For the mere sight of what was inside made her question and reflect on her own identity. Why in God’s green and beautiful world did she buy them? She started questioning, quickly plucking out a midnight black piece of Victoria’s laciest Secret. It was definitely skimpier than her usuals, looking like it came with an R-18 tag stuck on the middle. She set the lingerie on her bed like a piece of collateral from a one-night stand along with a simple grey cropped sweater beside a black skinny jeans. “Not enough Valentine’s” she assessed and switched to a black belted skirt coupled with a white heart-printed top; denim jacket, black leggings and her plain black oxfords. Perfect. She smiled to her half-dead fashion sense and proceeded to the kitchen for coffee. She still had loads of time after all.

 

**3:55 P.M.**

 

 But she’d be a complete bumbling fool to believe that. She placed the cup down on the counter and grabbed her frog coin purse. ‘ _Pretty sure that idiot won’t listen to me,’_ she assured herself, walking briskly out her room, onto the elevator, out the lobby and into the bustling afternoon scene to meet with Kaye.

 

**5:00 P.M.**

 

“And I thought the lobby was something.” Elizabeth commented as she surveyed Bonnie’s impressive unit. “Holy hell. No wonder you could afford the prices in the café.”

Bonnie placed the Econo-bag on the coffee table just below her T.V. “Yeah I save up. Just put them there.”

“I save up too, FYI. And my apartment is nowhere near as heavenly as this. A flat screen? Are you fuckin’ kidding me?” she cursed at the seemingly unjust yet perfectly normal difference in social stratification.

“My mother helps me with the rent.” She grabbed a towel hanging from the rack along with a change of clothes.

“Hey I’m gonna shower. Just make yourself at home.”

“Wait no! I-”

She stepped inside the bathroom and closed the door before the brunette could decline and spout another word about how rich and lucky she was. She never really understood why some people would comment on how rich a person is then complain how inferior they are to them so they can point out how conceited and stuck-up the rich person was. Being told one’s place no matter how low or high their monetary value is just curls her lips. She gets it. She’s rich.

 

**5:30 P.M.**

 

“Hey are you ok with mac n’ cheese for dinner?” Bonnie searched for her guest as she reached her room. “Hey Eliz-” she paused and stared at Elizabeth who froze just in front of her bed. As if a bulb was turned on inside her head, she nipped over to the bedside and lo and behold, Victoria’s scandalous Secret was revealed.

“I…I’m sorry I didn’t mean to step over any boundaries. I mean I didn’t think there was…well not that I didn’t expect you to have one I mean it’s-”

Bonnie slowly raised an arm as if holding a wand, directing it towards the girl. “Obliviate.”

“…what?”

“Obliviate!” she shouted, her arm now trembling.

“I’m…sorry I don’t know-”

“You saw nothing…” she hissed.

“Oh. Okay. Yeah of course…but I’m just telling you I think it looks really hot and-”

“Nothing!” she shouted again and began to push the girl out of her room.

“Okay okay!” Elizabeth quickly trotted back to the living room as Bonnie closed the door with a bang and slugged to sit on the couch. Why in God’s green and wonderful world did she buy those, she began questioning yet again, sinking into her pitiful void of conflicting identities and unbecoming choices in women’s apparel; swirling with the fragments of memories with the utmost importance that were somehow tragically forgotten and have now left her with emotional scars on her forehead shaped with the letters “VS” and a one-way ticket to the land of shame. Someone kill her now.

“Uhm…hey I think I’ll get going. Don’t wanna ruin any more of your evening date so-”

“No. You stay.” She urged, massaging her emotionally scarred forehead. It was her own fault for leaving lingerie spread like a damned flag on display. Plus, she still felt a bit indebted somehow for making the poor girl carry her books all the way to her place.

“Bonnie, you have a date for tonight and I really – really have no plans on third-wheeling again for today.” Elizabeth clasped the door knob.

“My date is Harry fucking Potter, okay? So just sit down and at least stay for pizza.” She groaned and got up to grab her cell phone by the counter.

The girl paused and furrowed her brows. “Wait, what? You mean…”

“I have a date with Harry Potter. And by date, I mean binge-watching the whole glorious series until morning.” Too stumped to cook anything, she began dialling pizza.

Elizabeth slowly trudged back to the couch, slumping to anchor her forehead against both her palms, her gaze fixated on the carpet. “Holy shit. You’re an honest to god nerd.”

**7:40 P.M.**

 

“Okay so he’s the bad guy?”

“No! That’s Snape and he just looks like a villain. You know, just stop assuming.”

“Hey I’m not assuming. It’s called context clues. I see a guy wearing a funeral robe who keeps glaring at the hero like a maniac and I’m like ‘Oh whoops better watch out for that guy Harry he’s gonna kill someone important one day.’”

“Shush!”

She huddled her pillows closer, trying her best to focus on the movie. It has certainly been a while since she was challenged with an annoying presence while watching. Annoying as it was, the feeling was nostalgic and she didn’t mind. Admittedly it was a welcome change after the years she spent alone on evenings like this. She finally nabbed someone with her suspicious flyer for Valentine’s.

 

**8:30 P.M.**

 

“So obviously you’re not going to finish all seven of them, right?”

“Eight.” Bonnie corrected. “And as much as my heart and soul wants to, I don’t think my eyes would last until sunrise.” She stretched her arms and got up as the credits rolled for an intermission. The undeniable reality that midterms were looming in was something she dared not ignore for too long.

“So how would you rate it so far?” She grabbed another pack of Popper’s Cheesy Popcorn to microwave and two cans of cold coffee from the fridge.

Elizabeth took a while to answer. “I’d say eight un-popped corn kernels over ten popped ones.”

“Doesn’t that imply that it kinda sucks? You’d have to reach ten un-popped kernels before reaching the first popped kernel which is eleven. So you actually mean it’s eight out of twenty.”

“I didn’t mean that just because un-popped kernels come before popped ones. I mean, who knows. I might value un-popped ones higher.”

“So you value virgins higher.” She smirked, carefully extracting the bloated bag of popped corn kernels out the microwave.

“Oh god, please.” The brunette shook her head slowly, running her fingers through her side-swept hair. “Losing your virginity won’t change your ‘value’. It’s just plain stupid to think otherwise.”

“True.” Bonnie paced back to the sofa. “So you’ll eat all those un-popped ones too, right? I mean – cause they’re basically the same as the popped ones.”

“Well yeah of course. I mean – you’re coming along for this cause you agreed, right?”

Bonnie paused and rubbed her chin. “You know I actually prefer non-virgins.”

“Oh, no no no. I don’t think so. We’re going to eat every last stinkin’ kernel in this cheesy bag. Virgin or not.”

 

**9:40 P.M.**

 

The two finished one more bag of popcorn, leaving nothing but the cheesy air inside. As her orange-tinted teeth rang like two craggy rocks grinding together, she began regretting.

“Ugh. I feel like my whole stomach literally became a bloated bag of popcorn.” Elizabeth slumped down against the couch. “Like Harry’s fat uncle.”

“Uncle Vernon. Yeah same here.” Bonnie reclined her head against the back pillows and anchored her gaze to the ceiling.

“So do you always spend Valentine’s like this?”

“You mean like a washed up bloated seaweed alone in the shore? Yeah I guess. For the past few years at least.”

Elizabeth snickered. “I’m pretty sure you’re not the only seaweed out there.”

“Yeah I know. I’m lucky enough to have these guys for a date so I guess I’m a pretty special seaweed. Maybe even a Gillyweed. Anyway, what about you?” She tilted her head a bit to look at Elizabeth. “Do you have like – a fetish for being the third wheel on Valentine dates or-”

“Ouch? No. That was the first and only time I’ll be doing that and I only agreed cause she was an old friend. Sorta. Plus she was supposed to pay me for it but your friend was breaking down in front of me so…” the brunette swept her hair back.

Bonnie began laughing, turning her head to the other side. “I can’t believe you’d actually agree to be someone’s third wheel – wait no, sorry – your old friend’s third wheel on a blind date in Valentine’s and agree to be paid for it.”

“Fuck off.” Elizabeth hit Bonnie’s arm with a pillow. “I had nothing else to do anyway. And yes I know my face looks like a dollar sign.”

“Like good ol’ Benjamin Franklin himself. Hey try putting on my glasses.” She took her round wire glasses off and handed it to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth snorted as her brows furrowed to the silly request, pausing before taking the spectacles and putting them on. “We should do this more often. Benjamin’ and chillin’.” She nudged the poor girl who froze in utter disappointment for the pun. She would’ve rated it two unharvested corn kernels in Popper’s corn field but was conflicted whether it’s even worthy of being rated. “Yeah this was a bad idea. I can’t even see you properly. Glasses please.”

“Fuck you.”

The movie kept on playing as the two fell silent, too stuffed to utter another word. Bonnie couldn’t remember Valentine’s being this tiring. For the past few years, Valentine’s was a box of pizza, one bag of popcorn, a litre of soda, three hours of smut reading – sometimes followed by a few minutes of personal ‘reflection’ time, and then the annual Harry Potter Marathon until she fell asleep on the couch which usually happens after midnight. Yet there she was, slumped and defeated two hours before twelve. Reason being – the similarly slumped guest sitting beside her. Her lips quirked up as warm nostalgia visited the evening. It has certainly been a while.

“I think I better get going.” Elizabeth sat back up, grabbing her phone amongst the clutters on the coffee table.

Just like that, nostalgia came and went as quick as she could say ‘Accio’. “You sure? I mean it’s pretty late I guess and like I said, I’m really – completely – fine if you stay over. I can lend you some of my clothes.” She proposed, rubbing an arm.

“Huh. Might be fun trying on some o’ that Victoria’s Secret.” She winked and grinned, earning a stiff middle finger from Bonnie. “Maybe some other time when I’m in Missus Crusty Panties’ good side. Assuming that she has a good side. But for now, got some work tomorrow so I better bounce.” She shrugged.

“Yeah that’s true. And I just remembered I still have to prep for the damn midterms.”

“Oh shit, I forgot about that. Well damn that sucks.”

“Pretty much. But I guess you get used to these after all the years until it becomes kinda routine so I don’t really feel all that panicky; for whatever good that does. To be honest, sometimes I start feeling panicky cause I don’t feel panicky you know? Always worried I’m getting too comfortable.”

“Who the hell gets used to midterms? Seriously – don’t be so paranoid about it. You got this, nerd.” The girl gently brushed her fist against Bonnie’s arm and got up.

“Not if I don’t start studying soon.”

Elizabeth nodded to concur. They walked towards the door and made their way along the lobby to wait for the elevator.

“Oh by the way. Do you mind if I get your number? I mean since we’re kinda…friends now? I think? I hope?” The brunette rubbed the back of her neck, obviously flustered with her own question.

Bonnie hovered a hand over her mouth. “My, my, how bold of you, Miss Moore. To force a relationship more intimate than that of an acquaintance. I-I’m not quite sure if I’m ready to accept you into my everyday life of-”

“Are you gonna give me your damn number or what?”

 

**10:05 P.M.**

 

The sea of people dwindled down to individual silhouettes, walking alone or in pairs beneath the light of lamp posts. A full moon peaked and peered between the buildings, glaring down at the busy city, peeping through the windows of even busier rooms on Valentine’s evening like one giant ball of objectified voyeurism. _‘Sick bastard’_ , Bonnie jeered in her head.

“Either I’m missing some sort of fiery mental warfare here or you’re just that much of a weirdo.” Elizabeth observed her as Bonnie spaced out just outside the lobby and began throwing death-glares at the moon.

“It’s a personal grudge.”

“Well take it easy. Don’t want to punch any more craters there on Luna.” The brunette walked down the steps to the sidewalk. “I guess I’ll see your wizarding ass on Thursday? Or…what’ll be left of it.”

“No promises on seeing any ass but yeah I’ll be there.” Elizabeth gave a somewhat bittersweet smile and began to walk. “Thanks for third-wheeling on my date by the way.” Bonnie shouted as the girl raised a proud middle finger up high.

She found herself glued to that specific spot in front of the lobby’s glass doors. The light inside silhouetting her figure as she watched the back of the girl’s tousled hair sway gently with the city breeze; her hands – adorned with a beady bracelet and a collection of ballers from different bands, buried in the pockets of an open-buttoned red flannel that flapped back slightly. Her eyes hid safely behind the wire-framed glasses as she watched the figure walk beneath the lamp-lit concrete like a slow motion film until the distance obscured; the girl disappearing as she turned left towards main-street. Bonnie sauntered back to the lobby and made her way back to her seemingly emptier unit. She sat on the couch and texted.

“ _Good night.”_

And not a minute after, Elizabeth replied.

“ _G’night, dork :P”_

Valentine’s drew to a close as Bonnie found herself more excited about February 18th than any other Valentine’s Day. And so she marked it on the calendar in her phone as if she’d forget: “Chill with Eli.”


	6. Coffee & Chill: Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Elizabeth's Valentine's date and an evening of poetry.

**February 15 th, Monday (9:30 A.M.)**

 

Emerging from the rubble of pleated sheets, Elizabeth stretched her arms and paused in silence as she struggled with the perpetual task to get her ass off the bed. The bed was just too damn cosy. She searched for her phone amidst the impressive clutter that decorated her side of the shared room. One new message from Bonnie Kwon.

Bonnie: _Off to_ classes. _Hope you finally get on Missus Casey’s rumoured good side. Say hi to Olivia for me._

As she stared at the bright screen that pried open her overweight eyelids, a quaint morning smile curved to start her day.

Elizabeth: _Will do. Enjoy ur exams! ;)_

She got up and stretched one last time before heading to the kitchen, the unmistakable smell of bacon wafted the cramped corridor as she greeted her flatmate a good morning.

“Well someone had a good Valentine’s.” Olivia glanced at her and continued frying the well-done bacon strips.

“Yeah I guess. It was alright.” She sat down and finger-combed her bedhead, wiping the ridiculous smile off her face. It was more than ‘alright’. She spent the evening watching three flippin’ movies with a cute and quirky dork – popcorn and all. If they watched Netflix, she would’ve labelled the night as Netflix and platonic-maybe-chill but the girl turned out to be a huge dork, thus her mind categorized it as Potter and definitely-not-platonic-maybe-chill. And to top it all off – the glorious red and ripe cherry to top the delectable Valentine’s special parfait – she got the girl’s digits. Her night clearly went ‘very alright’. She chose, however, to save herself the trouble of getting teased and blurting out every single detail that happened to her friend and kept silent, waiting for breakfast.

“How’d your date go by the way?”

Olivia slid the plate of bacons on the table. “It was alright.” Olivia imitated, winking as she sat down to eat. Touché.

 

**11:20 A.M**

“Wait, let me get this straight. You went on a date with who?” Olivia crossed her arms, rubbing her chin with one hand.

“Ugh. For the last time, it wasn’t a date, okay? Well, technically. I mean I did just kinda third-wheel between her and her fictional character date.” Elizabeth argued, grabbing a Mason jar cup on the shelf.

“Oh please. Save me the modest denial. Bonnie asked you to help her carry her big-ass books all the way to her condo; she literally pushed you to stay for a bit that escalated with her asking you to stay the night; you watched three Harry the Potter movies together,” Olivia paused and shook her head slowly. “Technically – Eli, that was one helluva cute date.”

She placed the Mason jar down on the counter and swept her hair to the side, running her hand all the way to her nape. “Well yeah. If you put it that way.”

“Oh my god just ask her out already.”

“Fuck no!”

 

**February 16 th, Tuesday (2:00 P.M.)**

 

“Still nothing from Juliet?” Olivia sat down on the stool and opened her book.

“Shut up. She already messaged me this morning. I’d feel bad if I start distracting her from studying.” She slumped against the counter and laid her head on the wood with her phone in hand.

“Look at you. Just look at your hopeless gay ass. Hey Phoebe, look at Eli’s lovesick ass.” Olivia called out the pink-haired girl managing the espresso machine.

“Aww, little Eli’s missing her cute Bon buns. You know you should ask her out on a date this Thursday. There’s something called Spoken Word? I dunno I’m not hipster enough for that shit but I’m sure she’s down for that. Seven to eight here in the café.” Phoebe suggested, wiping the machine with a towel.

“Are you kidding me? How come I didn’t know about this?” Olivia closed her book. “Oh fuck yeah I’ll be there.”

“Wha- I’m not asking her out to anything, okay?” Elizabeth interjected.

Phoebe grinned and called out to the bearded guy wiping the empty table. “Hey Gus, give her some tips.”

“The Korean girl, right? You know you should just ask her out. Well ok no. Gotta make sure she swings your way first obviously. You don’t want any unreciprocated love with a regular customer; bad for business too. Ok, first – ask her if she likes flowers better than birds. Then-”

“Oh my fucking god -- shut the fuck up, you stupid ape. You’re clearly not helping.” Phoebe cut him off, waving her hand to dismiss the mistake she made of asking the ape.

“Yes. Clearly – I don’t need any help. Thank you.” Elizabeth groaned and slumped her head back to the wooden counter, regret writhing in her mind like an awkward worm. Telling her co-workers about the whole thing was a tragic mistake indeed. The Spoken Word event, however, might not be so tragic after all.

Olivia leaned over to whisper. “You know you can always end this torment by asking Bonnie out.”

“Hell fucking no.”

 

**February 18 th, Thursday (2:50 P.M.)**

 

The afternoon tint that lit the café gradually paled as clouds curtained the sun. A student glaring at the screen of his laptop, savouring his tea-cup size espresso for hours now. Still no sign of Bonnie. Elizabeth leaned over the counter to peek at the wooden wall-clock; it was her fifth time that day; with every peek, her brows would furrow the slightest.

“You like her, right?” Olivia grabbed a bar stool and sat next to her; all her attention now directed at Elizabeth.

The sudden shift to a serious demeanour easily caught her off guard as she opened her mouth only to choke on words. Her best friend, sitting straight with nothing – not even a book in hand, her penetrating gaze that peered like twin barrels of lie-sensitive guns behind her feline glasses. She gulped before answering.

“Well yeah. Obviously I have a weird-ass crush on her if you haven’t noticed.” She shrugged. “Not like I was obvious enough, rambling about her the past few days after – oh did I mention? – yeah we kinda went on a nerdy accidental Valentine’s date so…biggest crush award yet.”

Olivia snickered and crossed her arms. “You know what I mean.”

“I…apparently don’t. Help me out, V.”

“Okay just answer with a yes or a no, you pre-schooler.” Olivia paused.

“Do you want to go out with Bonnie Kwon? And by go out I mean date her like a romantic partner in some weird, magical hokus pokus, probably rainbow coated fuckery of a relationship.”

Her brows crinkled as she opened her mouth to answer.

“Yes or no.” Her friend reminded.

“Okay but honestly – swear-to-godly – I don’t know.” Elizabeth placed a hand over her chest, her other arm raised to pledge.

“Like, I can’t just say no and be labelled as the biggest fucking liar of twenty-sixteen. Even I’d flip out. I might as well wear a frilly Fendi dress and stilettos on my way to work, get it?” She paused to breathe a lung-full.

“Look, as much as I’d love to let my brain’s imagination fly off to some happy sappy world where she turns out to be hella gay as me, I’m not even sure if I want something permanent. I can’t promise anything stable, V. You know that. I-I don’t know.” She leaned over to the counter and hung her head.

“Eli, you don’t have to promise anything. All I’m saying is – just let it happen. Whatever kind of shit ‘it’ is. Be it the biggest stinkin’ girl crush of your queer existence or the faintest hint of actual, humble, love. Just let it be.” Olivia held her hand. “Don’t you think it’s about time you try again?” Her voice, now calming like a needed pat on the girl’s aching back. Elizabeth fell silent as she stared blankly down on the floor. Her mind slowly flashing age-old images like a sad motion film on repeat as her chest began to tighten, her eyes squinted to a cold glare that shot the wooden panels. As the tiny bell rang on the background, she propped up and swung her attention to the figure at the entrance. Her large white sweater all crinkled as the straps on her backpack clung tightly from the weight, ripped stonewash jeans and a pair of light yellow Keds; she waved at Elizabeth.

“Oh wow. Hope I’m not interrupting anything.” Bonnie smiled at the two; Olivia’s hands still clasping hers. Elizabeth quickly retracted her arms and waved back ecstatically at Bonnie.

**3:15 P.M.**

“So?” She sat herself in front of Bonnie who took her first sip. “How was the exam?”

The girl’s shoulder slumped a bit before answering. “I’d describe it with a million different words and facial expressions but for the sake of ending this unholy topic I’m just gonna say – it was fine.” She took another sip to end the subject.

“Well at least it’s not bad. How did Kaye do?”

“I don’t know. Only talked to her twice this week since I go straight home after classes.” She glanced outside the window.

“You don’t text her?”

“I did. Just reminded her on what stuff to study. Also asked if she wanted to come along today but she had stuff to do.” Bonnie paused and sighed. “She fought with her shitty boyfriend again on Valentine’s. Stood her up all night without even texting. His reason being: he had to work double-shifts until his phone died. Like what? Couldn’t he have at least borrowed a phone from a friend? Is he that fucking shy to ask someone for an emergency text? How can he even put up with himself with that kind of sincerity I don’t even-…Ugh.” She anchored her forehead on her hand resting on the table.

“Okay what the actual fuck? That’s obviously a shitty excuse. God…and how did Kaye take that?”

“Same as she always does for the past two years of her abusive relationship. She threw a fit of course. Ignored the douche for a few days then I’m assuming they’re gonna talk it out later or something. The next day – bam; they’ll be snuggling along the road again.” Bonnie slowly shook her head and took another sip of Macchiato.

Elizabeth slumped her shoulders in disappointment. “You do know that won’t end well, right?”

“Yeah. But I can’t exactly talk her out of it. Like, completely out of it and not just make her say ‘yeah fuck him who needs him’ only to make her holy and forgiving the next day like some sort of red-headed Jesus.”

“That’s true I guess. She has to stop it herself. But hey, at least you’ll be there for her when she decides.”

Bonnie chuckled. “You make it sound like I’m a mom waiting for my child to pick a university.”

“To be honest, you’re kinda like a mom to her.” She leaned over the table and fixed her gaze at Bonnie, her chin sat on one palm as her lips curved to a smile.

“Shut up.” The girl held her smile, looking down on the table to avoid eye contact as she shook her head – finally dismissing the somewhat embarrassing compliment as her gaze found its way back outside the window.

And with that, Elizabeth Moore found herself reeling once more as her mental, emotional and spiritual gay ass shook and trembled at the wonderfully short-lived scenic treat that sat two feet across. She slowly turned her head away, casually covering her open mouth as she caught her breath.

**3:45 P.M.**

“Oh hey uhm…” She placed a cup of iced cappuccino on the nearby table and walked back to Bonnie.

“There’s this thing called Spoken Poetry here later tonight. I just thought maybe you’d like to stay and listen for a bit? Is that your thing? Or no fuck that poetry’s dead?”

“Yeah sure I’ll stay. I’ve heard a couple of those on the net. Wait, you’ll stay too, right?” Bonnie slid her pen in between the pages of her notebook as she closed it.

“Why? Do you want me to stay?” She dared to ask, raising a brow as her lips quirked up to a smirk.

The girl levelled an apathetic stare. “You’re the one who asked, genius. And I have absolutely no plans on making my post-exam commemoration night to be all shit-awkward with your co-workers there whom I haven’t even been introduced to by the way.”

She furrowed her brows to scrutinize. “Well my genius brain can’t seem to recall any reason why I’d have to introduce one out of probably thirty regular customers we have to our staff.”

“You introduced me to Olivia, Eliz.”

“Only ‘cause she’s my bff-slash-roommate. Which is actually one of the reasons why I’ll stay later. She loves that shit.” Elizabeth took the empty cup onto her tray, clearing more space for Bonnie.

“And I’m guessing you do too?”

“Wouldn’t say I love it. I haven’t really seen enough to actually claim such a high regard on that so.” She shrugged. “Let’s just say, I’m interested in this particular instance.” She shot the girl a smile before heading back to the counter. Elizabeth was hella fucking interested indeed. Her mind automatically opened the flood gates of denial as she flushed down any feelings that ranked higher than a crush in the romance spectrum; at least any thoughts on the feelings.

 

**8:50 P.M**

“And now finally let me tell you this. I’ll tell you over and over and over like a bittersweet song that’s been playing on repeat in that little playlist you made, called ‘Heartbreak and deceit.’ I’ll recite it like this poem until every word every pause and every point it makes seep in like lyrics you frantically cling onto when all was said and done but never really enough. When ‘all’ just never felt so damn deficient. Yes, it hurts. Yes, it’s supposed to hurt. Yes, it feels like your chest being torn open by bare hands that subvert – the same hands that once wiped your tears and punched your fears; the ones that held your skin so gently thinking it would break apart. Yes, it was love. And yes, it’s okay to cry. Cry every pent up tear he stopped from falling. Let every single drop water your arid and neglected skin. Let every howl your heart cries ward off the fear that thrived within and let him know that you, my dear, will be okay. Yes, you. You’ll be okay. Maybe not tomorrow. Maybe not in a year. Maybe not after the hundredth time you play that song that goes ‘Love is shit so stand clear’. And maybe not even after you decide to move on. But surely – definitely – someday; in between the discreet, quiet smiles your heart makes and the fragments of bitter memories your friends break, you’ll have finally gathered enough strength to look back at the past and say: Hey, I’m okay.”

As the woman walked away from the mic, applause echoed throughout the lounge. Elizabeth turned away from her friend and casually wiped a tear from her glistening eyes. That really hit home. Words that somehow got lost in the unconscious sea of feint ignorance. And as the stranger threw a life float after three years, she was reeled back to dry land only to taste the sea water that dripped from her eyes. Salty.

“Ugh. That was something else, huh?” She turned back to Bonnie who froze, her gaze still plastered on the microphone.

“You, okay?”

“Oh. Yeah, sorry.” The girl blinked her trance out.

Elizabeth kept her gaze at Bonnie, unblinking as she took every second of the sight. How little she knew about her. Her past, her future plans and now as she was looking at her, even her present. Her gaze wandered to the girl’s now unobstructed hazel eyes as Bonnie took her pair of round framed glasses down to wipe with her sweater. And right then and there in that short silence, she swore she was looking at a different person. A complete mystery. An entire adventure she wanted to explore all to herself.

Olivia walked towards the two who remained seated as the audience dwindled down. “I’m heading out first. Need to buy some lady supplies.”

“We all know what kind of pruning supplies you buy, V. No need to keep it a secret. We’ll come along.” Elizabeth suggested.

“Well no shit, Eli. You use the same fucking products I buy. But still no. Since you pretty much invited Bonnie to stay, at least take her home.” Olivia paced towards the exit, quickly closing the door before anyone could object.

“Wha- hey wait!”

“You really don’t have to bother. I’ll be taking a cab.” Bonnie declined, strapping her backpack on.

 _That bitch –_ Elizabeth cursed internally. It was all too plain as a mid-summer day what her scheme was. The certainly impressive amount of romantic novels she’s read over the past few years has obviously attributed to her seemingly cliché way of bridging gaps that were never even meant to be bridged in the first place. To her, it was all a grandeur stage. She – the master puppeteer, and her friends – the colourful puppets. It was all very obvious and yet she couldn’t help but feel like she was the only puppet in this particular play.

“Wait.” She paused. “I’ll come along.”

And so it was no longer a mystery as to why she was the only puppet in the cast.

“You really don’t have to.”

“Yeah.” She grabbed her bag and shot the girl a smile. “I want to.”

 

**9:10 P.M.**

Flickers of city lights trailed past the taxi windows. Nothing but the mellow radio spoke inside the car. At least the song wasn’t some modern day anthem nor was it a scratched up karaoke song. She kept her gaze straight looking out the windshield; her eyes darting to the girl on her left then quickly back to the digital time on the radio screen. Bonnie stared blankly outside the window.

Was she that obvious on her subtle hints earlier? Did Bonnie somehow connect the scattered dots that mapped and spelled out the words: gay, you, me, coffee and chill?

Did her dainty nose pick up the spectacular scent of her quite rarely used perfume from the Sinful series selection of the F-slash-F chain brand? Were the beads of sweat that formed on her temple a result of the taxi’s god-forsaken air-conditioning or the seemingly roasting pair of loins beneath her jeans?

“Fuck…” she whispered lowly to the dead air.

“Eliz, you okay?” Bonnie broke the silence.

“Hm? Yeah. It’s the air-conditioning.” She shamefully blamed the old AC.

 

**9:20 P.M.**

“Thanks for inviting me by the way.” Bonnie said, her eyes still glued to the window.

“Glad you chose to stay.”

“Yeah I-...I low-key needed that to be honest. Especially that last one.” She confessed.

It was certainly true that Elizabeth knew nothing of Bonnie’s past. Not one clue as to what kind of life she’s led before meeting her and quite disappointingly, what kind of life she’s been living presently outside that small café. Where did she come from? What kind of family did she grow up with? Did she resent any of them? Does she have any siblings? What makes her sad? Angry? Happy? What does she dream about every night alone in that big unit? Question after question piled in her head as fast as the neon lights trailed across the window. But as she gazed upon the darkened silhouette of the girl who sat quietly beside her, her spectacles reflecting orbs of light like distant memories that went by her reminiscing eyes – none of the questions seemed to matter anymore. Somehow she knew all of it will be answered in time. What mattered in that single solitary moment was what she was about to say in that dim back seat.

“Hey.” She started, reaching out to tap Bonnie’s shoulder – smiling as the girl looked her way.

“You’ll be okay.” And deep down, she knew she needed it too.

 

**9:35 P.M.**

The car stopped in front of the condominium’s lobby. Elizabeth stepped out first onto the sidewalk, Bonnie followed shortly, a faint smirk plastered on her face.

“What?” Elizabeth tugged her shirt down that lifted when her backpack clung.

Bonnie simply shook her head. “Thanks for uh…seeing me home I guess.”

“No biggie. I’ll see you tomorrow then, right?”

“Totes. You know, we should do this more often.” The girl started walking up the steps.

“Hella. I’ll let you know when a session schedules in our place again.”

“No I meant you, taking me home every night.”

She needed no explanation as to why her whole body froze in the middle of the sidewalk. It was no poetry. No deep metaphors or words that needed a dictionary. She only needed to see that faint smug smirk on the girl’s face for half a second before disappearing into the building. That one moment she could’ve sworn Bonnie’s last step up the lobby looked so damn right. Holy shit what a flirt.


	7. Coffee & Chill: Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie helps Kaye with her disastrous Valentine's aftermath.

**February 18 th (9:45 P.M.)**

 

The keys to her unit jingled as she opened the wooden door, stepping into the dark. She paused as her fingertips brushed the light switch. What the fecal fuck did she just say?

Although her notorious history for being a lowly tease was engraved beneath her very skin, it was no question that the particular suggestive remark she made in front of the lobby earlier took even herself by surprise. It felt like graduation all over again. Hundreds of students, parents and teachers – her English teacher, watching half her torso behind the imposing pedestal like a joke that’s waiting for a punchline – so she delivered; with a flurry of “um’s and uh’s” followed by an all-capped pause – font 36. Oh the spectacular shame she was capable of.

Thankfully, her ego was strong enough to carry the burden. She brushed it off as another slick line in her book as she switched the lights on. Eight golden kernels popped as they can ever be, she humbly rated. Besides, she kinda meant what she said. Kind of.

 

**10:30 P.M.**

Bonnie ruffled her dripping wet hair to a frizz before hanging the green towel. She sauntered to her bedroom and immediately went online, hoping to chat with her M.I.A friend. Unsurprisingly, Kaye left ten messages.

K.: _Gonna talk to jerk-wad maybe tomorrow. Don’t worry not gonna let him off easy this time. >:))_

K.: _Omfg look at this goat! HAHAHAHA THAT IS SO YOU!_

The messages trailed off to more childish animal comparisons and one video that featured soothing sand patterns with a matching tune of mixed percussions and flutes. All qualified for the ever growing not-so-important-but-nice bin.

K.: _Need to talk to you._

The last message showed with a more serious tone implied in her head. Unfortunately, Kaye wasn’t online and logged off hours ago. Something feels off. Bonnie reached for her phone and proceeded to dial her friend, stepping away from the laptop and onto her bed.

“Hey, you okay?” Bonnie greeted.

“Yeah. I guess. I’m at the bus stop down Praline.”

“So why the hell is your ass still there? Get it up here.”

“No no, it’s fine. Really late and I’m kinda tired so.” She mumbled – her voice like a long sigh.

“Fine. I’ll head down there so wait for me. Bye.” Bonnie ended the call before Kaye could refuse. She grabbed her sweater and strode out her unit, locking the door before going down to the lobby. Something was definitely wrong and she knew all too well the most probable cause started with the letter R and rhymed with a preservation appliance. The only thing he preserved was her frigid heart that needed to be thawed.

She reached the bus stop just a few blocks from her condominium and paused a few feet before the long bench. Kaye sat with a deadpan look, her shoulders slumped down as she glued her blank stare onto the pavement, still unaware of Bonnie’s presence. She called out her name and watched as the girl turned to face her, forcing a plastic smile as Kaye waved. Her brows creased as she looked at the girl who sat alone. To put her so far down as to actually deprive her of the smile she sees almost every day; to transform it into a chore.

 

**11:00 P.M.**

“So.” She began, sitting next to Kaye. “Have you talked to him?”

Kaye shook her head slowly in response, her eyes still heavy as they stared down.

“Then why the long ass fa-”

“I saw him with his friend.”

Bonnie paused as if she knew what was coming next. Her hand slowly curled to a fist on her lap.

“Okay…and what were they do-”

“Kissing.”

She paused again as her eyes widened under her furrowed brows. Snap. For years, Bonnie Kwon has been practising the necessary art of self-control. Be it walking away without uttering a single word to people who don’t deserve a single minute of her time or maintaining a straight face in front of things she found hilarious; an example would be knowing the complete and ugly truth in front of someone who’s lying up her face. But of course, she slips from time to time.

“Where’s he staying again?” She smiled politely.

Kaye scoffed and chuckled. “Trust me, I’d go there now and rip his fucking sacks off. But…” She trailed off as she hung her head down. “I’m just so fucking tired right now. Bonnie, I’ve been bawling pitchers in the streets like a sober lunatic who just woke up only to realize that the past two years of her life has been circulating around a giant crumby asshole.” She raised a palm on her forehead.

 _‘And so, we come to the final point in your miserable relationship; disappointingly realized after months and months of obvious neon-lit signs that spelled out ‘Warning! Your boyfriend is a dick-nut,’ and ‘Pile of unnecessary shit ahead. Abort now.’ To be brutally honest, it was like watching you get scammed by some medical insurance company that refuses to cover sedation expenses cause according to the fuckers, they’re not the ones who hurt you. Maybe now you’ll actually listen and keep it in that narrow head of yours when I warn you about something.’_ Bonnie thought to herself, silently assessing Kaye’s reaction.

“I know what you’re thinking. I know that I’m a hypocritical asshole; like, the stupid kind and that you were right about him. I was just too blind to see it.”

Bonnie reclined. “Well to be fair, I’m always right.”

“Psh. Yeah, okay.”

“See?” She scooted closer to Kaye. “And maybe my assumption that you weren’t really blind to all of that is correct as well. That you knew all along what kind of person he was.”

Kaye froze before answering, her eyes fixed down on her hands that rested on her lap.

“I saw it.” She muttered, her lips faintly trembling. “Banana coloured house by the beach, two dogs and a cat in case one of our kids grow up to be a cat-lady.” She stuttered, laughing it off. “We planned a church wedding. It had to be in a church, otherwise his parents would throw a gigantic fit when we announce the big news on their sparkly waxed dining table. But yeah I still imagined it. Walking down a coloured aisle as the stained glass windows light the way. One week honeymoon in Maldives. We’d name our kids Zonya for a girl, and Austin for a boy.” She paused again as she clenched her hands. “I guess I wasn’t really blind. If anything, I looked too far ahead.” A bitter smile found its way to her face as her lips trembled, pursing them to stop.

“And yet somehow I still failed to see this from the start.” Tears broke out and fell to her lap like wasted plans for the future. Plans she kept from falling apart, holding them in throughout the span of two whole years. Now, under the roof of an empty bus stop, they dried up on her favourite pair of jeans. She leaned over to Bonnie’s shoulder, her coat soaking up the tears as Bonnie wrapped her arms around her head.

“I fucking hate him…”

“Me too.” Bonnie whispered.

“So much…”

“So fucking much.”

It was all she could really do. What anyone else could do. And if she was right, the only thing she needed to do – be there to catch her. She clenched her fists once again at the thought that something so heinous happened to her best friend. At the thought that they had both planned for the future and he had the audacity to shatter each and every one like another dinner date to be cancelled. Bonnie clenched her fists because she knew from the start that it was all just another gamble bound to be played. And Kaye had just run out of chips to spare.

 

**11:40 P.M.**

“Thanks for the offer.” She smiled, still bleak but honest. “But I kinda need some time alone I guess.”

“I understand. Take all the time you need, okay?”

She hugged Bonnie as the last bus for the night stopped beside them. “Thanks. For everything.”

“See you tomorrow.” Bonnie whispered and stayed until the bus disappeared around the corner.

She’ll be alright _._ She smiled, strolling along the pavement. If someone like her can look ahead and see such bright skies, she’ll certainly make it through to tomorrow.

 

**February 19 th, Friday (1:40 P.M.)**

 

Dark grey clouds slowly crept over the city as distant thunder grumbled across the sky. The first sign of rain in weeks. Her gaze cruised the outlines of the heavy clouds as it moved slowly, toning down the colours of the diverse city.

Bonnie crossed her fingers, hoping for rain to fall. It was something she would explain as ‘a thing she just likes’ to the people who’d annoyingly ask. Yet when she tries to explain it to herself, she’d simply describe it in choice words such as: tranquil, intricate, beautiful, patterned, forgiving, brutal, personal and change. She’d watch the rain trickle down the glass window for hours with nothing but good music to keep her company. After it had passed, she’d still stay in front of the window for a few good hours, gazing at the droplets of water that clung.

“You can stop praying for rain now.” Kaye interrupted as she sipped her cup of cappuccino.

“I was actually praying for a thunderstorm.” Bonnie reclined on the bench.

“Here’s hoping the lightning will hit the right person.”

“Here’s hoping it’ll hit twice.”

The red head glowered at her phone in hand, obviously talking to Ridge. “Ugh, I’m not doing this.” She turned it to silent mode and slid it on the table, letting out a sigh as she sat back.

“Well they look busier.” She assessed Eliz and Olivia floundering from table to table.

Bonnie kept silent as she glanced at Eliz, her white long-sleeves crumpled as she carried tray after tray, her long black apron complimenting her tall stature, her cute tied up hair – swaying as she paced with long strides across the café, her face seemingly more radiant. It was something she had admitted to herself a long time ago in hushed tones. Elizabeth looked attractive. As the thought crossed her mind, she lost track of time and stared a bit too long, colliding glances as Elizabeth looked her way.

_‘Shit. Act cool. Act cool.’_

She paused for a second before giving the most magnificent smile she’s ever given since her high school graduation pic. A smile best described as a cross between an awkward dolphin and a racoon who suffered from anxiety. Elizabeth coughed a lung-full before courteously returning the favour with a smile of her own – a stickier version of Bender the robot from Futurama. Their clashing smiles sent thunderous facepalms from the gods above and below. If crossing her fingers wouldn’t make it rain, the ominous vibes they produced surely would.

“Oh, I see what’s going on.” Kaye said as she crossed her arms with a smug look on her face.

“What?”

“Someone’s got the hots for some barista love.” She grinned.

“You mean that pink-haired girl running the espresso machine? Yeah she’s kinda cute. What even is ‘barista love’?”

“Uh huh.” The girl took another sip as she kept a silent smile.

 

**2:30 P.M.**

“Hey!” Elizabeth walked towards the two and sat herself beside Bonnie. “Sorry, busy day. Most of them taking refuge from the rain.”

“Hot coffee on a rainy afternoon is pure bliss.” Bonnie added.

“Amen. Creamy choco latte, guitar, and then a long nap.”

Bonnie smiled at the thought.

“Oh fucking hell!” Kaye broke out, turning a few heads their way.

“Woah what’s wrong?” Bonnie leaned over the table.

“Shit shit shit.” Kaye stared at the screen of her phone. “He’s coming here. The fucker actually wants to talk it out. Again.”

“Wait are you talking about that douche you told me earlier?” said Elizabeth.

“You do know you can actually charge him with harassment if he keeps bugging you.” Bonnie suggested. “I know I can.”

Kaye groaned as she rubbed her temples. “Yeah you know what, I’ll talk to him.” She stood up and grabbed her bag.

“As much as I want to beat the shit out of him, I’m just gonna stick close. In case he tries any funny biz.” Bonnie followed, strapping on her backpack.

“Well hey, more fists the better, right?” Elizabeth shrugged and followed suit.

The three made their way just outside the café, promenading like Charlie’s Angels. Elizabeth and Bonnie sat outside at a table as Kaye headed in front of a closed down shop just across their table, afraid to stir any drama around the café.

 

**2:40 P.M.**

A familiar guy holding an umbrella made his entrance walking towards Kaye. A large coat, torn up jeans and brown boat shoes. He was ready for rain. He stopped a few feet away from her, slumping his shoulders as he rubbed the back of his neck. Typical Ridge.

“So that’s the guy.” Elizabeth glanced at the two who started talking. “You think she’ll be alright?”

Bonnie smiled and reclined as she gazed at Kaye. “Yeah. She’s tougher than me.”

“Wanna bet she’s gonna slap his face right across the street?” Elizabeth suggested.

“You’re on. Winner gets one wish from the loser.”

She wasn’t kidding when she said Kaye was tougher than her. She has always been from the start. Four consecutive romantic relationships and she walked out each time singing Gloria Gaynor’s I Will Survive with her head held high. The times she broke down in front of her consisted mostly of her pouring out miserable confessions while Bonnie sat close, patting her back. She needed no crutch nor wheelchair to pick herself back up. For her, Kaye came out stronger more times than she ever had. Each time, she’d simply say ‘goodbye’ and ‘fuck you’ before swaggering away; her red hair blazing like phoenix fire as she carried on.

The two watched the ex-couple bicker out like a silent movie, throwing hands around to exaggerate their point. She knew that whatever point he had, no amount of hand gestures could ever justify the crimes he did to her. It’s about time he experience the pain of being left alone to wait; this time, she’s not coming back for him.

 

**3:00 P.M.**

Kaye held up her hand to cut off what Ridge was saying, slowly shaking her head as she paced back towards the two.

Bonnie smirked at Eliz who tugged her lips to the side. “Expecting my wish soon, genie.”

As Kaye reached the middle of the empty street, she paused and strutted back to him, followed by a magnificent slap that echoed throughout the alley forcing him to step back and take in what just hit him.

“Oh my fucking god. Kaye, you asshat!” She yelled and stammered on the brick floor, clenching her fists as she held them up against her forehead. And thus, all her previous beliefs that the stupid girl was tougher than her got slapped right out her head.

Elizabeth laughed and stood up to applaud the girl. “Brava!” She continued clapping, stopping as she scooted over to Bonnie. “Wow. That must’ve been embarrassing, huh.” She began, a smug look as she stared at her. “How does it feel to come so close only to trip a few inches away from the finish line?”

Bonnie kept her head down and simply erected a middle finger up her face.

“Expecting my wish soon,” She leaned over to her ear and whispered. “Genie.”

As much as she hated losing the bet – or losing in general, a strange tinge of excitement pricked on her skin as Elizabeth’s husky voice made its way to her ear. As much as she hated her in that moment, she was powerless as indecent thoughts poured into her head like a purple slush of liquefied smut fictions she’s read over the years.

Kaye made her way back to the two, giving them a warm hug as she smiled. _‘Yep. She’s still helluva lot tougher.’_ Bonnie reassured herself, hugging back her friend.

 

**3:40 P.M.**

“Just tell me what you want and get it over with.” Bonnie pushed as she eyed her dully.

“Can you be any more of a sore loser? I’m still thinking, okay?”

“Oh this is rich. Bonnie actually serving someone other than herself.” Kaye chuckled.

“Hoe, shut it. I lost because of you. Why would you even-…okay I get why you sent his face soaring like a bald eagle but-…ugh.” She planted her forehead on the table.

“Wow. Yeah okay; like I had any idea you two were betting on that. It was pretty much a coin toss so.” She shrugged. “Fair game, Bon.”

“’Kay.”

“Oh boy, is she always like this?” Elizabeth poked Bonnie’s shoulder.

“Ever since I’ve known her.”

“Whoops. Got some work. Talk to you later.” Elizabeth stood abruptly and dashed, disappearing behind the kitchen door.

“You know you’d still like it. Win or lose.” Kaye snickered, leaning down to level her head with Bonnie’s.

Bonnie sat back up and proceeded to attack the vexing girl with the wet paper straw, wiping the wet part on Kaye’s hand.

 

**4:00 P.M.**

“Hey I’m gonna go on ahead actually. Been a long day for me.” Kaye packed up her things and stood up.

“Yeah get your useless butt out of here.” Bonnie urged, waving a dismissal hand at her.

“Won’t be quite as useless in an hour or two.” She winked. “You can thank me later.”

Bonnie simply shook her head and waved goodbye as Kaye leaned in to kiss the top of her head.

“Thanks for today, Bonnie.” She smiled and went on her way.

She watched as her friend walked down the street more confident than ever. There goes a girl who’s been madly in love. Who’s been toyed with and hurt in more ways than one. There she goes walking out with her chin no lower than when she walked in. She supposed it was quite remarkable what her friend experienced. To dream of so many things to look forward to, gain such humble strength no amount of pain can pin down, to experience living in a different light. She knew it was a naïve and childish way of seeing things. But then she supposed that falling in love was to actually feel like a child again. To look at the person with such innocent glint in their eyes that would then see a whole colourful world just for the two of them. To make uncertain plans for the future that would fuel and keep them going. She supposed she wanted to experience it too.

 

**4:40 P.M.**

She considered observing random people as a hobby and would list it down on any questionnaire that asked. Every face she saw was a whole novel waiting to be read. What closer way to read them than to skim through the clues they presented.

For example, the old guy sitting on the table across hers. Aged seventy to seventy-eight, wearing his wedding ring and blue striped long-sleeves. He’s either here to eat alone or he’s waiting for someone – maybe his wife. He’s been sitting there for an hour and a half with no signs of looking for someone. He hasn’t peeked outside the window nor looked to his back so the table’s most likely just for one. Now he’s reading Fickle Minds – a book that featured two siblings, separated when their parents divorced. The book was old and had no visible book mark slipped in between. Maybe he’s rereading as it held a sentimental value.

She shifted her gaze on a young woman, aged twenty-three to twenty-four. Working hard with faint eye bags drooping below her green round eyes that settled deep like lily pads on a pond. Her brown tousled hair, tied to a low ponytail for convenient reasons still kept a fresh look. She’d smile warmly followed by a polite nod as she greeted the customers. Her height ranged 5 feet and 9 inches to 6 feet flat – give and take due to her enviously long legs that sashayed around the café. The shape of her butt was unfortunately still uncertain under the jeans she wore to work. She does, however, thank her good memory for etching the round, plump and certainly impressive pair of peaches she once luckily gazed upon last night on the taxi.

She rubbed her chin and squinted, increasing her focus like a DSLR camera as she tried to make out the shape of the girl’s bottom – all part of her observation hobby. She anchored her gaze and followed her everywhere. As the image seemed to get bigger and bigger, she snapped out of her observation mode and saw Elizabeth, standing right in front of her.

“Ok so I thought about it.” She paused. “Let me take you home tonight.

“…What?”


	8. Coffee & Chill: Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth on a Friday night prowl unexpectedly bites off more than she can chew.

**February 19 th, Friday (5:00 P.M.)**

The sky darkened quickly as rain clouds obstructed the afternoon light. She hung her black apron against the locker and undid her ponytail, ruffling the locks a bit. Her scent clung to the white blouse after hours of trudging throughout the café. Regret quickly befell her as the choice of not bringing an extra shirt now took its toll. Fortunately, she always kept a cheap perfume in her bag for emergencies. Emergencies that needed to be treated with utmost importance and priority. Emergencies that wore dorky glasses and fringed bowl cuts. Always be prepared for emergencies.

“I’m no fashion herald but I’m pretty sure there’s a fine line between grunge and messy.” Olivia hung her apron. “And you’re on the latter.”

“Gee, thanks. I can now up my level of anxiousness thinking about how shitty I look.” Elizabeth slid her black slacks down and fit into her black jeans.

“Sorry, sorry. I mean who knows, Bonnie Potter might be into that. Greasy, rugged types who smell like the peachiest watermelon.” Olivia chuckled, hanging her arm around Elizabeth.

“Ok you know what, you’re not helping and I don’t think you plan to anytime soon so excuse me, I have a Bonnie to take home.” She broke free from the friend hook and hand-ironed her crinkled blouse.

“Aw c’mon, can’t a mom-friend be a little excited seeing her daughter-friend take a girl home?”

“Well seeing as how you’re my mom-friend…spare some cash?”

“As a responsible mom-friend, I’d respond to that by saying – fuck no, earn your own wad and pay up what you owe me.” She held out her hand.

She slumped her shoulders and grabbed her backpack, ignoring the woman as she trudged out. “Headin’ out, ma.”

“Enjoy yourself, honey!”

 

**5:30 P.M.**

“Friday traffic.” She clicked her tongue. “Right on schedule.”

“It’s a perpetual glitch in my life to waste forty minutes doing nothing while stuck in traffic every Friday.” Bonnie leaned her head on the window of the taxi, obviously irritated.

“Well you’re not the only human being stuck in this congestion.”

“That’s the fucking problem.” She pointed out.

She scooted closer to the anguished girl. “I was kinda hinting that I’m also stuck. With you. In this cab. But I get it.”

Bonnie sat up and looked at her with tinted remorse. “Oh, god yeah sorry. Ah fuck…”

“Woah, woah. Hey don’t apologize. Jesus. It’s totally cool.” She reassured her, holding up both hands.

The girl folded in shame like a guilt-ridden pup as she rubbed her elbow, sending mixed signals to her brain that pointed out a heaven-sent girl that curled like a cute puppy for spilling milk while also pointing out a thick mist of pure awkwardness that was now circulating the backseat. But then she looked at Bonnie’s eyes again – darting all over the cab like she somehow made the biggest mistake of her life. A mistake that was no stranger to her. Elizabeth realized that it wasn’t the first time the girl slipped. And it made her wonder how people other than herself would take that; would they see her as an innocent pup or just plain rude and appalling? It made her wonder how long she’s been blaming herself.

“Hey.” She called out again. “Thanks. For letting me take you home again.”

The girl steadied her eyes on Elizabeth and paused before she nodded, easing her shoulders then reclining back to the polyester seat. She wanted to hug her. Wrap her arms around and embrace her tightly – be more intimate but not like some exclamation point on some rom-drama. Not in that moment. More of a semi-colon – a quiet pause she wanted to give. But alas, she cursed at her self-conscious mind that flooded wave after wave of reasons why it would get so awkward once she step over their thread-like boundary between ‘platonic girlfriends’ and ‘mostly platonic girlfriends.’ She knew it wouldn’t mean anything. She just didn’t know how to tell her brain.

 

**6:20 P.M.**

The two were finally excreted out of the congestion as the taxi flushed into Bonnie’s street.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” She paused and glared at the driver as she opened her purse. “Twenty bucks for that ri-…Are you fucking shitting me? That was thirty minutes!”

“Ma’am that was fifty. And if you think I enjoyed any o’ that, I suggest you work on your observation skills.”

Bonnie chuckled as she glanced at her.

“Oh fuck no I ain’t paying twenty. I’ll shove fifteen and that’s me climbing all the way to the top of Santa’s good girl list.” She placed exactly fifteen dollars on his stretched out hand; two bills and change for the rest. “And if you think I enjoyed your shitty air-conditioning and crumb-infested seat, I’d have actually opened the window earlier and take in a lung-full of car smoke to save me the torture of having to deal with your corrupt brain.”  The man kept his arm stretched waiting for the rest of the fare as Bonnie stepped in to pay him the shortage.

“God. We should’ve called Uber.” She said as the man drove away.

Bonnie shrugged. “Good job with the mild roasting though.” She gave her a thumbs up.

She scoffed at the compliment, swiping her hair to the side as a tinge of embarrassment crept up that eased her rage.

“You wanna come up for a bit?” Bonnie took a step up towards the lobby.

_‘You bet your sweet ass I do.’_

“Oh, sure.” She said.

 

**7:30 P.M.**

Apparently, ‘a bit’ amounted to an hour and ten as they finished Bonnie’s homemade spaghetti; surprisingly better than what she expected from someone like her living alone.

“Not gonna lie, I – didn’t think you could cook this good.” She placed her empty plate on the sink.

“Even I can get sick of convenience stores and fast foods.” Bonnie wiped her rinsed hand with a towel. “Besides, it’s fun to cook once in a while.”

“He’s gonna be one lucky guy.” She chirped, passing behind her before proceeding to the couch. A subtle attempt to acquire vital information only to be scoffed off. ‘ _Damn it_.’

Bonnie grabbed a handful of M&M’s before following. She sat beside her; the collar of her oversized shirt inching ever so close to the edge of her shapely shoulders offering a maddening peek at her collar bones. It was getting humid as the rain refused to fall like the damned collar and she knew one can only take so much of the heat before heading outside. Elizabeth pried her eyes away, grabbing her cell phone to play with as Bonnie turned on the TV.

 

**8:00 P.M.**

The evening air grew thick as the two watched The Amazing Spiderman. She never really did understand why they had to kill off Gwen Stacy in the end. She never grasped the concept of killing the person most important to you just to give you strength like she was some sort of stepping stone to greatness. She teared up anyway.

She glanced over to Bonnie and caught the girl staring blankly at the screen as the colours reflected against her glasses like the M&M’s that smeared her palm.

Bonnie asked with her eyes still glued to the TV, “Remember the last poem from yesterday?”

“Mhm. The one about moving on?”

“Yeah.” She paused. “How do you know when you’re okay though?”

 She slid her legs up the couch and faced Elizabeth. “And let’s say that yeah you feel okay and you don’t care about the past anymore. But how will you know if you’re ready to love again like is there any criteria for knowing that or you just wing it?”

She laughed and answered with a question. “Long answer first or the short one?” Giving no choice to skip either.

“The long, detailed one of course.”

She snorted and scooted closer to Bonnie, readying an explanation. Of course she would have picked the informative one first. “I guess for me, it’s not about – not caring about the past but rather taking the things you learned and still feel okay. As for knowing when to love again-”

“Okay but what if the things you learned goes along the lines of ‘loving someone is shit’ and ‘love hurts more than it should’?” Bonnie interrupted, her eyes focused as her brows furrowed.

“Then you’d have also learned that you were loving the wrong person.”

The girl fell silent.

“That he didn’t really appreciate you for what you gave. And that maybe you confused the whole feeling of being in love with someone from loving the wrong person.” She paused, leaving a dead air hanging above the room as Bonnie slumped her shoulders; her eyes went blank as it stared down the cotton sofa.

“As for the short answer…”

She leaned over to Bonnie, a few inches away from her dumbstruck face and slid her hand to caress her round cheek. It was the closest she could get without kissing her as she felt the girl’s short breaths spread across her lips like warm steam from a cup of coffee. Her hazel eyes widened as it locked onto hers. The two sat still with only her hand feeling Bonnie’s now flushed cheeks, sliding it off as she backed away.

She gave a soft smile. “Whatever you felt, that’s your answer.” Elizabeth grabbed her bag and stood from the couch.

“Anyway!” She burst out, trying to break whatever impression she’s made on the still frozen girl as she walked towards the door.

“I’ll see you…next week I guess? Good night!” She closed the door behind her and kept walking towards the stairs, afraid to wait for the elevator.

 

**8:30 P.M.**

The rain finally poured, crashing louder and louder as she stood in front of the lobby. And like the loud spattering of droplets on the concrete, regret thundered in her mind like a cannon ball of guilt being fired for the crime she had done. But for what it was worth, as she stared up at the noise-patterned night, she had finally given her a semi-colon; for Bonnie, and for her as well. She had to convince herself one last time; that when she took her soft cheek onto her palm and stared at love for the first time after three years – that she can learn to love someone again. And she’s okay. She’s okay.

As she opened her bag to reach for her umbrella, she was suddenly not okay. For the one thing that would save her from the madness she’s done in the building that stood behind her was left in the rubble of her room miles away. ‘ _Fucking shit.’_ Not an inch of her clothes would be left dry if she chose to run for the nearest bus stop. Not to mention her pocket money got cut short for a taxi ride thanks to the asshole earlier. She looked back at the glass doors of the lobby and thought of going back but abruptly dismissed it as recent flashbacks pushed her impatiently as far away as she could. Running out of options as anxious minutes flew by, she ran for it only to stop a few yards away from the lamp post in front of the lobby as she heard a familiar voice calling out.

“Eliz! Hey wait for me you asshat!” Bonnie yelled, carrying a small umbrella as she ran towards her.

 _‘Oh fuck no. Shit! Shit! Shit! Act cool.’_ She panicked as she stood frozen under the rain.

“Uhm, what the shit do you think you’re doing?” The girl stood just a foot away, sheltering them both with her small green umbrella.

“Oh.” She laughed. “Funny story – I actually forgot my umbrella in my apartment so-”

“So you actually chose to run like an idiot in this shit storm instead of asking for mine.” She said, ruffling her hair with the top of the umbrella.

“Hey!” She pushed it back up. “Fine, fine. I’ll borrow your stupid umbrella.” She looked at Bonnie who kept silent for a moment, her head lowered towards the wet, glistening pavement.

“Thanks by the way. For earlier.” Bonnie said.

She stood and stared fixedly at the shorter girl, the scent of her rain-splattered hair rose to her nostrils as she inched closer to fit under the small umbrella made for one.

Bonnie raised her head. “I’m okay now.” She said it like a whole poem written on her smile. Droplets of water clung to her round glasses that hid her modest eyes.

Elizabeth paused and marvelled yet again as to how the girl could make such a bright face. And once again, she slowly slid her hands across Bonnie’s cheeks, inching her lips towards hers as she breathed against it. And once more, crosshairs of insecurities aimed at her heart. The void of uncertainty grew larger in her mind, slowly pulling her away from the girl. ‘ _What the fuck am I doing?’_ Before she could move any further, Bonnie unclasped the umbrella, dropping it down onto the wet pavement and pulled her back in for a kiss. She had never truly realized how much she missed the taste. Not of the ones she’d loved before. She missed the taste of warmth and affection and she savoured every bit of it like her favourite chocolate from her childhood – tasting it through Bonnie’s rain-wet lips. She wrapped her arms around Bonnie’s waist and kissed her back. She kissed her like a parched traveller that danced in the rain after three years of drought.

Bonnie pulled out meekly, licking her lips as she picked up the umbrella, dragging Elizabeth to the shade of the lobby.

“S-So…” Elizabeth forced a conversation. “I-”

“Not a word.” Bonnie interrupted, raising a finger.

“…but-”

The girl dabbed her lips with her finger.

“Oh. Yeah. Okay sure. Uh. I-I’ll get going then?” She held out her hand to ask for the umbrella.

The girl slid it behind her back and turned to face the lobby. “No. You’re gonna stay here tonight.”

“…What?”


	9. Coffee & Chill: Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A clumsy Bonnie undertakes a mission that may scar her for the rest of her life. Elizabeth testifies to her love of beds.

**February 19 th Friday (8:20 P.M.)**

She stared blankly at the empty seat beside her as thunder crackled outside, signalling the rain to finally drop. She remembered the scene from a few days back. Her room darker than before like a sidewalk void of street lamps; a girl walking away as she stood frozen – watching; her eyes shying away behind those round glasses. Rain pelted harder against the glass windows like white noise on a television. But it was nowhere near enough to overpower the silence that echoed throughout the unit. It wasn’t the same silence she adored and craved. It wasn’t the same rain she used to pray for. It simply didn’t feel right.

She stood up, grabbed her small mint-green umbrella from the rack and ran down the flight of stairs, not wanting to waste time on the elevator. She wasn’t sure how it would play out once she reaches her – unsure if she’d even reach her; not one clue what to say nor what not to say. As she opened the lobby doors and saw the familiar figure once again, running like an idiot under the pouring rain, her tousled hair beginning to weigh down and straighten; she knew one thing – she won’t let her go this time.

 

**9:15 P.M.**

The elevator reeked of awkward silence as the two went up the seemingly slower lift. Bonnie looked straight – unblinking as she tried her best to look calm, cold sweat permeating the palm of her hands. She dared not glance at Elizabeth who stood silently behind her, afraid to make eye-contact only to be followed by a hideous smile. She learned her lesson.

As she opened the door, Bonnie strode quickly towards her room to grab a change of clothes for Eliz. None of her clothes would probably fit besides her oversized shirts. She grabbed a grey one that had a print of a cute pony. Above it was a cursive text that said ‘Whatever’. She sometimes questioned her taste for clothes not meant to be seen by the world. As for the bottoms? She bent slightly to the right peeking at Elizabeth; wondering what she might prefer between loose boxer shorts or PJs. Elizabeth was busy with her phone. ‘ _Probably texting Olivia’_. She furrowed her brows and repeated the seemingly more suspicious thought. _‘Probably texting Olivia’._ Bonnie grabbed the maroon boxers and a white towel before making her way back to her guest.

“Hey here’s a bunch of clothes I picked out.” She hung them on the couch arm.

“Just try them on and-” She paused as her gaze dipped onto Elizabeth’s now see-through blouse.

“And!” She continued as her voice pitched up; her eyes darting everywhere but straight. “Just see if they fit.” Bonnie scurried to the kitchen, opening cupboards and pretending to look for something.

“Oh, yeah thanks.” Elizabeth grabbed the selected garments and proceeded to the bathroom.

 _‘Holy fuck. Stay calm. Stay calm.’_ She breathed in a lung-full and exhaled, dragging her feet to the couch. She laid down and raised her glasses to pinch the bridge of her nose, assessing the possible outcomes of the rainy evening.

_‘It’s either going to be, A: Everything goes back to normal with more movies while eating both virgin and non-virgin corn kernels, B: We’re going to talk about what happens next for tomorrow and the days to follow since basically the feeling’s mutual and gay. Holy shit I’m actually gay, C: Take the entire evening to realize how gay I’ve actually become, or D: Maybe one or two light kisses again? I mean, that’s totally normal now, right?’_

As the last option crossed her mind, she felt a warm sensation spread across her cheeks. Fresh memories still lingered on her lips like melted chocolate that dried up, only to be tasted again as she licked them once more. Maybe she’ll opt for option D. Just maybe.

**9:50 P.M.**

Elizabeth walked out of the bathroom, her hair still a bit damp as the towel hung over her shoulder.

“Hey uh...your turn?” she walked towards Bonnie who immediately got up before she could come any closer.

“Yeah okay. Be right back.” She paced quickly towards the bathroom without another word and locked the door. The smell of her shampoo and soap pervaded the tiled room with the air still warm and humid from the shower. She took off her clothes and glasses, stepping naked under the shower head. While soaping, she devised a script for the evening. Things she’d mention and things she won’t. Things she’d ask and things she’d stay the shit out of. Things she won’t do and things she definitely won’t do in a million years. And things that she’d do in between the wait. ‘ _Hashtag shower thoughts before confrontation.’_

 

**10:25 P.M.**

Emerging from her sea of thoughts, she turned the shower knob to close. One last thought made its grand entrance as she pulled the shower curtain to the side. She stared at the pile of clothes seemingly incomplete as it laid there, her body dripping wet as she stood still. She forgot to bring her towel. Curses replaced her earlier train of thoughts for the clumsiness that befell. She felt a bit of hope on winning the Worst Confrontation Preparation of twenty-sixteen.

Peeking behind the door, she searched for clean towels nearby hoping Elizabeth won’t be curious enough to peek from the other side of the wall. A white towel she used that morning hung on a rack a few feet away from her. Easy – if the rack wasn’t so damned close to the couch. Stubborn as her plan may be, she wasn’t ready to call for help and suffer another awkward encounter with the Elizabeth-kind. Besides, she can wear her used clothes just to be safe.

With the plan in mind, she grabbed her glasses and went commando, slipping on her shorts and shirt – clinging to her skin as it dampened. She felt her cheeks redden as the wet cotton clung to the corners of her body, causing her to reassess the bold plan but later dismissed the doubt. She peeked one last time before taking her first step outside, carefully laying her feet as light as her muscles could manage. Thankfully, the rain blurred out any footsteps that were heavier than intended. As she reached the end of the wall separating the living room from the bathroom area, she peered on the other side, glancing at Elizabeth as she sat on the couch with her phone in hand. With the girl distracted and the towel within reach, she swiped it away and tiptoed her way back to safety.

Victory. Off goes her clothes as she dried up the portions left soaked. Bonnie wasn’t always so clumsy as to forget the absolute essentials when taking a bath. A clean bath towel, soap, shampoo or conditioner and of course, a clean and dry set of clothes. It just so happened that in the rainy night of February 19th, she was extra clumsy. And for having been extra clumsy, Bonnie realized the clothes she’d originally wear for the night were now lying on the tiled floor – wet as the weather outside.

_Mother of-_

She pulled both hands up to her face in frustration; defeated by none other than her sole nemesis – her own self. All her hopes and efforts seeped away like the foamy water going down the drain. As she claimed her title for the Worst Confrontation Preparation of twenty-sixteen, she opened the door and called for bitter help.

**10:55 P.M.**

“So you really won’t tell me what’s wrong?”

“I told you. I’m perfectly fine.”

“Okay but no one says that they’re ‘perfectly’ fine unless they’re hiding something.” Elizabeth said as she sat on the edge of her bed. “And you curling up underneath that big ass blanket isn’t helping your case, Miss Law Student.”

“And what I mean by ‘fine’ is that I’m neutral. My mental, physical and spiritual states are in complete neutrality and I’m trying my best to maintain that balance so I don’t erupt like one of those stupid clay volcanoes with vinegar and baking soda. I’m trying my best not to let out a sour stream of pure white awkwardness so maybe I’ll say that I’m perfectly neutral and dormant right now and we can all stop adding more vinegar.” She explained while facing the other way; her voice muffled by the thick blanket.

“…is this about you forgetting your clothes to bath?”

She kept silent.

Elizabeth scoffed. “You’ll probably disagree when I say this but there’s really nothing embarrassing about that.”

She unfolded the sheets and slowly sat up, still avoiding eye contact. “I know that.” She said as her eyes shied away, her hand on her nape. “As if that makes it any less embarrassing.”

Elizabeth laughed. “God, you’re cute.” Leaning over to peck at her cheek.

“Wha-…that’s not it!” She said with a flustered face, shoving Elizabeth.

“I guess I…I pretty much only had my mom to help me back home. And even then I didn’t want to bother her with the small stuff cause she was always busy with work.”

“Well I’m not your mom and I’m pretty sure I won’t be too busy for you so just bother me.” She smiled.  “Bother me with all the tiniest things you could think of.”

For years, she always thought that falling for someone was the grand result of an invisible connection that’s been tempered and honed for years; undergoing harsh trials just to see if what you have in your hand is real; that one must have a deep and profound reason to choose that person. Some will agree that if you can’t explain it, it’s most probably love. Others will say you don’t need a reason to fall in love.

But as she gazed at the girl sitting just an arm’s reach away, she dared not question what she felt. She just wanted to stay with her; wanted to be closer than anyone could ever reach.  Because of how bright she becomes when her lips curve up; because of her tousled brunette hair that stays swept to the side; because of her olive green eyes and how it focuses on hers, because of how every time she calls her name it sounds so unique, because of how she usually walks just a bit faster, and because the reason behind is that she’s always late for something, because she carries the heavenly scent of roasted coffee beans, because she makes her feel like someone’s there for her, and because she makes it absolutely true. Still, others will argue that those reasons are shallow, eventually wavering as time goes by.

But again, she dared not question what she felt and simply smiled back, leaning over to give a soft kiss.

“I…yeah I mean,” Eliz forced a laugh, brushing her hair up and to the side. “Yeah. Okay. Good night.” She stood up stiffly.

Bonnie reached for the borrowed shirt and tugged at it. “You don’t have to sleep on the couch, y’know.” She hinted without making eye contact.

Elizabeth paused for a few seconds before slowly sitting back down.

“I-I mean if you want to and you love couches that’s totally fine as well I’m just saying it’s perfectly fine if- mmph!” With her attention unguarded, Elizabeth reached for Bonnie’s face and silenced her as she locked lips, pushing her down the soft mattress.

“I prefer beds.” Elizabeth breathed, holding her face as the locks of hair curtained around. She slowly took off Bonnie’s glasses and laid it on the end table.

“Yeah.” She breathed. “I can see that now-” The girl cut her off once more as she kissed her hard nuzzling the tip of her tongue against hers. She slid her arms around Elizabeth’s neck; offering – wanting more. Uncertainty kept knocking on her head but was constantly waved off each time Elizabeth’s lips returned to hers.

Elizabeth sunk to her neck, planting unhurried kisses down to her shapely collarbones as Bonnie gasped. By then she was pretty sure she had some experience if not a lot. She slowly unhooked her arms, reluctantly granting Elizabeth the privilege to explore further which she eagerly did. The girl’s hands slowly crept underneath Bonnie’s shirt, lifting it as they glided up – copping a feel against her bra which eventually ended up on the floor.

She felt it again. The embarrassment from the scene a few minutes back when she went commando, avoiding Elizabeth for the fear of being seen as her clothes glued onto her skin; the warm, almost burning sensation that spread across her face. Only now, she was lying half-naked and displayed in front of the girl. Bonnie pulled up her arms to a cross, hiding her chest causing Elizabeth to stop and smile at the girl’s flushed face. She took no time taking off her shirt and throwing it to the floor, baring her full breasts in the dimmed room.

“Better?” She smirked as Bonnie absent-mindedly gawked.

“Wha-…h-how is that better?” Bonnie pried her eyes away but proceeded shooting glances at Elizabeth.

“It’s not?” Elizabeth teased, lowering back to kiss her jaw. “I just thought it’d be fair.”

She eased up for a bit and lowered her arms just enough to expose her half-naked chest. “…And I’d feel bad if it wasn’t so…” She slowly slid the straps of her bra down her shoulders and stopped, leaving Elizabeth to undo the rest.

Elizabeth watched the straps fall down like a kid watching a candy store open; and she had it all to herself. Bonnie arched her back just a bit to let Elizabeth’s hands slip and unhook her bra as she threw it amongst their ever increasing pile of discarded clothing on the floor.

“You’re gonna be one helluva lawyer.” Elizabeth smiled, brushing her lips against Bonnie’s soft breasts, sending small jolts throughout her body. Was she always so sensitive? She couldn’t remember. But she had a feeling this was one night her body will never forget.

She felt Elizabeth’s warm breath trace down to the peak; her wet lips meeting them – latching onto them as she let out a gasp of air, her hands now buried and tense amidst Elizabeth’s brown ruffled locks that laid splayed on her chest. Her legs shut tightly, trembling with both excitement and fear, the latter evidently more dominant as she fidgeted, causing Elizabeth to jerk up a bit to adjust. The girl didn’t seem to mind as she focused on her nipples, circling the tip of her tongue around them.

“E-Eliz…wai- Ahh…” She let out a moan she never knew she could make, retracting one hand up to cover her mouth. Not even the hard rain could muffle the sound from Elizabeth’s ears as she picked up the pace and continued down to her abdomen, her hands gliding down the shape of her hips. Bonnie froze. She knew what Elizabeth wanted – what both of them wanted. Her body, however, objected.

“W-wait…” She murmured against the back of her hand as her thighs kept shut – closed off to outsiders.

Too busy to hear, Elizabeth continued relentlessly as her lips drew near her pelvis, inching kisses down her hip bones. Bonnie called out again – nothing. Fingers slipped and hooked at the garter of her shorts as they slowly tugged the obstruction down, turning them inside out as Bonnie’s thighs refused to let go but eventually slipping past, ending up at the pile on the floor. She felt her legs tremble and her eyes well up as she glanced at Elizabeth with her head centimetres away from the center of her panties. And all at once, she gathered what strength was left to sit up and thunder her words.

“Wait!” She pushed Elizabeth back who stared at her as if snapping out of a trance.

“I-I…I can’t.” Her voice about to break at the shame of denying the one person she invited in. She followed with an apology as the rain kept pouring.

“Hey hey it’s okay!” Elizabeth slid beside her for an embrace, surprised as Bonnie trembled in her arms. “Wait…wait.” She pulled away a bit to look her in the eyes. “Is it your f-…” She trailed off just as her lips curled to pronounce ‘f’; Bonnie hung her head in silence. “Holy shit…I’m…I’m so sorry. Oh my fucking god.” Elizabeth, taken aback with the confession, covered her mouth as her brows knitted.

“Don’t. Just don’t, okay? It’s not a big deal for me. I…I guess my body just wasn’t used to-”

“No, shut up! Okay?! Jesus.” Elizabeth protested, taking a while to gather her thoughts as Bonnie bugged out and froze. “Look,” She started, looking back up. “It’s a big fucking deal to me. God I’m an idiot…I’m sorry.” She shook her head. “I want your first time to be special. And not with me as an exploding tank of hormonal clusterfuck but…as someone special. Okay?” Elizabeth held her cheek and managed an apologetic smile which she thought was nothing but cute as she smiled back and held her hand in place.

“You are so cliché.”

“Oh fuck you.”

“Yeah. I figured you’d want to.” Bonnie giggled and leaned over to give her a quick kiss as she pulled Elizabeth down to cuddle under the sheets.

“I’ll testify to that.” Elizabeth held her hips and pulled her closer for a deeper kiss, biting the girl’s lower lip as she stopped. “At the next hearing.” She whispered, a devilish smile curving on her face.

Bonnie held Elizabeth’s face as she ghosted the girl’s lips with her thumb. “Innocent until proven guilty.”


	10. Coffee & Chill: Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring: The post trial motions of Bonnie and Elizabeth after their bedroom hearing/Elizabeth learns Bonnie requirement #1.

**February 20, Saturday (5:20 A.M)**

Fire. The wooden house blazed like the sun in the middle of pitch darkness. Silhouettes. A man and a woman burning inside as they continued to fight. Disembodied voices that screamed and hurled sentences like bullets through her ears that’s been damaged more times than she’s ever heard ‘I love you.’ She was eight. There were words she didn’t know the meaning behind but somehow pierced her heart that has yet to experience spring. She was born in winter; December 13th 1991\. Eight years later, she had her heart broken.

Elizabeth woke up, her eyes strained and uneasy from the stream of tears that flowed down the bed sheets. The same dream. The rain had finally stopped. She slowly sat up and glanced over to the curled up girl beside her, still asleep. A soft smile made its way to her face as she brushed a finger over the girl’s untidy fringes. _‘That’s right,’_ she thought, eyeing the figure. _‘At least I’m not dreaming this.’_ Elizabeth scooted closer to Bonnie as she laid back to sleep.

 

**11:10 A.M.**

“…?”

“Hm?”

“What?...”

“What’s up?”

“You’re watching me eat this bowl of cereal like I’m some sort of TV commercial is what’s up.” Bonnie chewed on her bowl of Choc-Kernel Flakes, looking away as Elizabeth gazed at her, moon-eyed with a stupid smile on her face.

“Yeah. I like watching you.” She said simply.

“Flattering. Unfortunately, I’m not into that kink so if you could kindly let me eat my lovely bowl of Choc-Kernels in peace, that’d be neat.” Bonnie clarified.

“Coming from the girl who kept ogling at my see-through blouse last night, don’t you think that’s a bit unfair?” She smirked, leaning over the table towards Bonnie.

Bonnie coughed at the mentioned occurrence, thumping her chest to ease herself and pause. “I did not ‘ogle.’” She gestured with air-quotation marks. “They were simply presented in front of me. My eyes see what’s visible you know.”

She was obvious. Painfully obvious.

“They?” She pointed out standing up, creeping closer to her.

“Yes. They.” Bonnie said with a blank face.

“And what do you mean by ‘They’?” She stood just a few inches away from Bonnie, her elbow resting on the back part of the dining chair.

The rigid girl took a while to answer. “Your breasts.” She said with a dead voice, maintaining eye contact.

“My…breasts?”

“Yes.”

She raised a brow to acknowledge the affirmation before concluding with a scrutinizing smile then finally walking away to the bathroom. As much as she wanted to tease the girl, self-control now became her priority given their current status – dating. She grabbed a towel and dried her dripping wet face, shooting a smile on the mirror as the word rung inside her head like wind chimes on a summer afternoon. _‘Dating.’_

 

**1:45 P.M.**

“Wow. That is an impressive pile of junk.” Elizabeth eyed the colourful assortment of instant noodles, chips, M&M’s, and coffee cans that took up half of the biggest cart in the supermarket as Bonnie pushed through the frozen goods section.

“Thanks.” Bonnie replied, her round glasses inspecting a pack of chicken nuggets.

“Yeah I’d usually flip out if I see a cart that colorful.” She shrugged. “Can’t say I’m not guilty though.” Elizabeth confessed, recalling her similar pile of rainbow-assorted poison stacked away in her apartment. A lot smaller due to the lack of funds used to acquire more; she was rather thankful that it was.

Bonnie placed the chicken nuggets on the other side of the cart before pushing on. “Comfort foods – Bonnie requirement number three.”

Her face lit up as she bounced like a kid in front of the cart, walking backwards as she held on to it. “So what’s Bonnie requirement number one?” She beamed with twinkle in her eyes.

Bonnie slowed down and gave her a sly smirk. “Sleep.”

The twinkle faded as her eyelids lowered to a disappointed glare. She contested any further movement from the cart. There was no way in hell she’d settle for second place in Bonnie’s highly personal list of life requirements. She won’t have it.

Bonnie stopped forcing the futile attempt to push the cart and sighed as she crossed her arms. “You do know that’s subject to change depending on whether or not you’ll be staying for the nights.” She smiled, a subtle hint of suggestiveness tugging at the corners of her lips.

 _‘God damn this girl.’_ She cursed, stepping aside to let Bonnie pass as a faint warmth spread across her cheek. ‘ _Self-control.’_ Elizabeth breathed in a lung-full to calm down and hurried to catch up with Bonnie, pulling her to the side for a quick kiss along the fresh produce aisle.

 

**2:10 P.M.**

“Feel like I’m stinking up your sweater.” Elizabeth said as they strolled down the street, hand clasped onto Bonnie’s with the other holding grocery. She had planned to return to her apartment that morning, only to be foiled by Bonnie who insisted she stay for lunch outside. A subtle forcefulness that hid a clingy nature. Cute.

“I like your scent.” Bonnie said simply, keeping her gaze straight.

Elizabeth pulled her closer, lips dry, whispering through a slight grin. “You gonna use them tonight?”

“Maybe.” Bonnie replied simply, her gaze still straight, a simple smile plastered on her face.

 Her mind fissured between the immaculate mental image that played and the vexing poker face the girl put up beside her. She slowly shook her head, becoming more and more conscious of the grave she’s digging for herself. She licked her lips, and pulled her sweaty hand away for a bit to wipe on the borrowed sweater.

 

**3:00 P.M.**

She never knew Saturday could become so holy. White drapes like altar cloth swaying ever so lightly across the half-open door of the balcony that overlooked the hellish traffic underneath, welcoming the three-o-clock glow as dust filtered in like tiny feathers, settling on their heads as she sat on the cotton couch, Bonnie’s head on her lap – laughing at the simplest of things like a child during mass; her eyes would close to slits every time, defining her cheeks that would light up as they tug on the corners of her mouth to a smile she came to worship; the girl’s hands would find its way up to her face, her fingertips ghosting over her lips as she kissed them like beads on a rosary, her head bowed over hers in a solemn prayer.

Every so often she’d turn her head and shy away from the sunlight, self-conscious for reasons still a mystery to her. She didn’t mind; planting kisses on Bonnie’s cheek whenever it happened.

 

**4:20 P.M.**

“I have to head back soon.” Her mouth tugged to the side as she brushed Bonnie’s fringes to the side. Like wax paper slowly being pulled away from her leg, it pained her to utter the words.

The girl’s usual blank stare came back, turning to face her stomach as she fell silent.

“You gonna miss me?” She smiled, trying to lighten the reality.

Bonnie sat up slowly and pulled Elizabeth’s face for a soft kiss, smiling as she withdrew. “You tell me.” She stood up and headed for the kitchen to grab a can of coffee. “I want my sweater back.” Bonnie demanded.

She scoffed at the request, combing her loose hair up to the side before following Bonnie, wrapping her arms around her waist from behind as the girl drank her coffee at the counter.

“Wanna go out tomorrow?” She rested her chin on Bonnie’s shoulder, taking in the scent of her sun-bathed hair.

“Don’t you need to rest for a bit? I mean…” Bonnie turned around to face her, leaning back at the marble counter top as she anchored her a serious look. “I don’t plan on becoming an attention hog. Not now, not ever, okay? It’s just really not my thing.”

“Yeah, no that’s totally fine.” She reassured her. “Besides, we have time right?”

‘ _Time.’_ The almost rhetorical question repeated in her head like an uncertain promise she granted anyway. “But just so you know, I’m pretty much an attention hog so yeah.” They laughed. “Expect your days to be filled with these,” She began smooching Bonnie all over as the girl giggled and thrashed around.  “-and these.” Elizabeth pulled the girl close, slipped a hand behind her head and the other around her waist, readily promising warm shelter in her arms through the days and nights to follow.

“You’re the cheesiest hog I know.” Bonnie whispered, her voice muffled by the sweater as her hands clung tighter on her back.

**4:50 P.M.**

She gave her one last kiss as she stepped into the bus, the door folding to a close not a second after. Elizabeth waved goodbye as the scene began to move, her eyes unblinking as it glued to the girl who stood at the bus stop, shrinking as the distance grew. She sat herself at the back, plugged in her earphones and watched the city unfold as they moved to Main Street. Somehow it seemed different. The streets – the buildings – the people. As if she stared at the sun for too long and now everything else was shaded.

 _‘Spring’s almost here,’_ she smiled at the thought.

 

**5:30 P.M.**

‘Out with Phoebe and Guss. Dinner’s in the fridge.  
Expecting an update tomorrow, Moore.’

The sticky note on the fridge proclaimed. Elizabeth sighed as she opened the fridge door to check what her mom-friend left for dinner. Mixed rice – as usual. Not a bad choice. Pasta sounded better. She grabbed her purse and headed out to the convenience store.

 

**11:40 P.M.**

Sirens howled, echoing in the city night. Lights from skyscrapers flickered like stars from a distance. It was nights like these she couldn’t tell the difference. Hunched over at the balcony enough for one, she breathed it in; the unlit room – the faint smell of acrid smoke rising from the streets – the frigid nostalgia that brushed against her skin. She breathed out. Her phone lit up, almost piercing.

_Bonbon <3: This sweater smells nice._

She grinned. _‘Oh my god. Is she actually…’_ She bit a lip as her imagination continued the rest of the thought.

_You: Wear some of mine next time. ;)_

Elizabeth walked back inside and into her room, turning the lights on before sitting on her bed.

_Bonbon <3: Nty._

‘ _Bitch.’_ And before she could reply, another message followed up.

_Bonbon <3: I’d rather borrow you for another night._

She grinned reading the message again and again, her cheeks warm as she laid down and curled up.

_You: Why borrow when you can have?_

The warmth spread down her body as she pulled a pillow to embrace. Her imagination now working overtime; her body slowly responding as she kept her gaze glued to the few simple texts glowing on the screen. She breathed in, anxiously waiting for the girl’s reply.

 _Bonbon <3:_ _“Borrow” sounds sexier. When you’re at work I’ll just…“borrow” you for a minute…or twenty._

 _‘Fuck.’_ She got up and turned the lights back off, her phone – the only light she needed.

**February 22, Monday (11:10 A.M.)**

“Holy shit!” Phoebe broke out from the kitchen. “Are you serious? You guys are dating?! Oh my-…congratu-fucking-lations! Oh my god.”

Elizabeth raised a finger on her lips, signalling for the girl to shut the hell up. “Want a fucking megaphone for that? Keep it down. Jesus.” She tied her hair to a low ponytail while waiting for Olivia to tie her apron from the back.

“Sweet – sweet spring.” Olivia said.

Phoebe crossed her tattooed arms, leaning over the doorway. “So did you guys have sex?”

“No!” She roared.

“Why not?”

She scoffed, furrowing her brows as she went out the kitchen. “Cause we’re taking it slow, okay?”

“Atta girl.” Olivia cheered, following just behind.

 

**1:50 P.M.**

“There she is.” Olivia glanced at the girl wearing loose mint green long sleeves that draped just a bit over her black jeans. White low-cut converse to finish her Monday outfit.

“Hey Olivia.” Bonnie shot her a smile, searching around the café the second after.

“If you’re looking for your Eli she’s just washing some dishes. I’ll call her in a bit.” She winked, wiping the empty table.

Elizabeth peered through the gap on the wall separating the kitchen from the café and waved at the girl.

Bonnie stitched her brows and waved. “No it’s okay. Let her finish.” She sat at her usual table.

 

**2:10 P.M.**

She wiped her hands with a towel before heading out to sit with Bonnie. Elizabeth leaned over to hold a cheek before giving a soft kiss. The first of the week.

“Go get her, Eli!” Phoebe shouted behind the counter.

“Oh my fucking- ...I swear to god she just can’t shut the hell up.” She sat beside Bonnie.

 “Guess who’s agreeing with you this time.” Bonnie pointed at Miss Cassey, now scolding the pink-haired punk who just smiled pathetically.

“About time she noticed. Someone other than me finally gets a taste of that C-class sass.” She felt the slightest bit of glory at the thought.

**2:15 P.M.**

“So I see you’ve spread the good word.” Bonnie said, sipping her afternoon cup of caffeine.

“Oh. Yeah.” She answered softly, pausing as her eyes lowered onto the table. “Should I…not have?” Her eyes went back up to meet hers.

“Well I told Kaye. I think they deserve to know.”

Her face lit up. “Yeah exactly.”

“Also told my mom.”

“…What?” She furrowed her brows as her face quickly soured. She what?

Bonnie laughed at her reaction. “Oh god that face is priceless. I’m kidding.”

“Oh fuck you!” She began attacking the girl, poking her sides as they fumbled around the couch like two pre-schoolers. Only, they were hella gay and aged 23 and 24.

It was like a memory. A smile she remembers having but not knowing when, why or to whom she was sharing it with. Four years ago? Ten? Sixteen? She couldn’t recall. How could she? Gazing at both her present and future that sat beside her – how could she possibly recall.

As the tiny bell on the red painted doorway rang once again, she got up, smiling a promise to return after a while. Elizabeth padded back to the counter, taking one last glance at Bonnie who sat beside the gridded window, opening a book as the afternoon rays filtered through. She greeted the customer; and welcomed spring once more.

 


	11. Coffee & Chill: Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More dates.

**March 9, Wednesday (10:05 A.M.)**

“Ugh, finally. Thought he’d keep us here till lunch.” Kaye sighed as she slumped over to the desk.

“Was going to walk out if he kept us for five more minutes.” Bonnie slid the textbook in her moss green backpack, hanging it over her shoulder before checking her phone. Six new messages from Eliz in just after two hours from the last. She couldn’t help but wonder if she was setting a personal record.

“I would’ve eaten half of this textbook.”

She scoffed, keeping her eyes glued to the screen. “Shame I won’t get to see that.”

Kaye rested her chin on her palm, pouting as she looked away over to Mr. Drayton, their Criminal Law professor. “Even if I did you’d have been well on your way to meet with your girlfriend.” She emphasized ‘girlfriend’. “Oh don’t mind me. Just your best friend since forever. No biggie.” She chattered.

“You do know I was in the same ‘best friend since forever’ position since your last three or four failed relationships, right?”

The girl kept silent for a moment, taking in the bitter truth. “Why do I even hang out with you?”

 

**1:20 P.M.**

“So let me get this straight,” She faced Eliz who was sitting beside, rubbing her chin as she anchored a serious gaze. “You prefer vanilla over chocolate?”

“Well yeah basically but that doesn’t mean I don’t like-”

Bonnie cut her off with a hand, looking away in disgust. “Yeah I don’t think it’ll work out between us after all.” She sighed melodramatically.

“Wha-…” Elizabeth paused, her brows furrowed and perplexed. “So you won’t even hear me out?” She asked with a tone less urgent.

“I just don’t think we’re compatible.” She took a sip of her Choco Latte like an executive firing her assistant. “I’m sorry but-”

“No. I get it. You found a better hoe to share your shit frappe. Don’t bother.” Elizabeth snapped, stammering away from the table, leaving her mute to stare outside the café. Kaye sat slack-jawed opposite her, taking in what the fuck just happened.

A few seconds passed and Elizabeth returned, sitting next to Bonnie. “I’m sorry.” Eliz scooted closer, wrapping her arms around her waist.

“I’m sorry too.” She replied, kissing Elizabeth’s cheek.

Kaye watched the two snuggle in front of her like nothing happened. “If you guys wanted me to leave all you had to do was ask.”

 

**March 12, Saturday (2:30 P.M.)**

“Okay now he’s just being rude.” Elizabeth observed, raising a finger to make her point.

“I’m telling you, she’s just playing hard to get.” Bonnie leaned over to Elizabeth who sat opposite her at the table just outside the café. “And he obviously knows it too.”

“That doesn’t justify smacking her when she tries to back off.”

“Just to clarify, he smacked her butt. See how she’s not backing off too quickly?” She pointed.

Elizabeth scoffed, reclining to her seat. “So if I smack your ass I’ll take it that you like that?”

She took a while to answer, imagining how it would feel like. “No.”

“And should I take that as a sign that you’re playing hard to get?” Elizabeth smirked, eyeing her lips as she hung an arm on the back part of the iron chair.

She shot a smirk of her own, forming a steeple with her fingers. “You should take that sign and shove it up your sweet fuck-boy ass.”

“Ouch.” The girl clenched her chest, slumping over the cold marble table in defeat.

“But maybe I’ll let you someday.” She leaned down to kiss her head, watching the two stray cats play in front of the closed down bakery on the empty street.

**March 19, Saturday (3:20 P.M.)**

A few years back in college, she picked up a habit of thinking ahead. What to do next, what to plan for, what to plan after the next plan. Some say it’s overthinking – she calls it being prepared. Over the years, being prepared earned her a degree in Human Ecology after shifting from Accountancy, a good 5-digit start with her life savings, a sweet ass condominium unit, and a ticket to one of the best law schools in the world. It was reassuring. Although, sometimes she regrets. Perhaps turning it into a habit was a bit too much.

Grey clouds bundled over the metropolis as the second rain of spring trickled down the windows of her bedroom, casting a shade over half the entire room. It was softer than the last; like a gentle pluck of the thinnest E string on a guitar.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Bonnie smiled as she sat on her bed, her chin resting on her knee as she eyed Elizabeth who sat across, a newly polished acoustic guitar in hand. “Just taking in another Eli Moore fun fact.”

“Fun fact that I’m actually a wannabe guitar player.” She plucked the strings, turning the knobs to tune before playing a quiet melody she doesn’t recognize.

She enjoyed rain. It was uncertain when exactly she started praying for it during pointless mornings when the answer to the question – ‘What’s in store for me today?’ was nothing; and siesta afternoons at the times she finds herself in a coffee shop or at home beside a cup of joe.

In the casual afternoon of March 19th 2016, it so happened she enjoyed it more than ever as the strings of guitar trilled smoothly throughout her room. Empty cups of coffee, piles of books littered on the floor, ruffled blankets like arms ready to hug when it gets too cold, her unlit room now seemingly brighter than when she turns them on at times she was alone, the girl she adores and continues to adore with every day she spends with her, and their blurred reflections against the rain dotted windows.

Sometimes she regrets; thinking what would happen after this blissful solitude come to pass. She didn’t want to plan. She wasn’t prepared – and it ate her to even think about it; about what would happen ten or thirty minutes from the present even though she knew exactly what would happen. The rain would stop – and with it, the music. Perhaps she enjoyed it a bit too much.

“I’ll play you another one I’m working on next time. Maybe when it’s finished.” Elizabeth promised with an innocent smile.

She shot a smile of her own and nodded, remembering to plan for next time.

 

**5:20 P.M.**

“Don’t you ever get headaches from reading these?” Elizabeth went through the pages of the Commercial Law textbook amongst the clutter on her desk, skimming as fast as her fingers could flip with her other hand buried in the pocket of her grey hoodie.

“Sometimes.” Bonnie admitted, lying on her back with her head hanging upside down at the edge of her ruffled bed, the fringes of hair splintering away like shredded paper. No one should ever enjoy reading list after list of constitutions, browsing for important passages from a case or taking in opinions from academics on what law really is. Her experience during her first year in Arbiton was summed up to three-inch thick textbooks, hair loss, and nightly questions on why she took up law in the first place in which she would answer – ‘The system needs to be weeded out’.

Now, in her second year, she’d answer – ‘It’s time for a change in our government’. Ambitious, but it was better than nothing.

“Why’d you take it up in the first place?” Elizabeth turned around to lean on the desk, careful not to topple it down.

She kept silent, staring at Eliz as she assessed whether or not to tell her, thinking further what to even answer. “I’m…actually not sure yet.” It was an honest answer; half-assed but acceptable.

Elizabeth chuckled, a hint of ridicule intoned as she crossed her arms as if to say it was a brash move on Bonnie’s part. Her eyes drifted away from the criticizing gaze that stared down, wondering if it really was an impulsive decision.

“Well I guess we all have one or two ‘you-only-live-once’ decisions.” The girl conceded, making her way towards Bonnie as she knelt in front of her, running her fingers in between her charcoal hair.

 _‘Exactly. We only live once so what better way to live than to take up law for reasons still buried underneath twenty inches of books and papers.’_ She jeered in her head. Of course it wasn’t impulsive. She would have marched out of the program the first she laid eyes on the impressive bibles they offered if she was that uncertain. She wasn’t _that_ uncertain. If she ever was, only sometimes.

“It’s not like I don’t have any reasons.” She clarified, curling a lock on Elizabeth’s hair. “I just don’t think any of them are worth mentioning right now.”

“Tell me anyway.” Elizabeth hushed, leaning closer, her breath warming up her lips as her eyelids lowered to narrow her gaze on them.

She smirked, wondering what the girl really demanded from her. As the girl’s lips began brushing against hers for attention, it became clear. “Maybe some other time.” She whispered, pulling her in for a long upside down kiss.

 

**March 27, Sunday (2:10 P.M.)**

The nearest park from her unit was twenty minutes away by taxi. For the past two years, she had only gone there thrice – last January before the start of the term along with a couple of friends from Arbiton – during the Christmas of 2015 when the lights were a bit fancier than most parts of the city; and on the autumn evening of September 21st 2014 – the day after she got her heart broken a second time.

It was like revisiting the past but at the same time it felt new. The bricked pathways that circled around were rebuilt, the large pond at the corner of the whole area no longer looked crocodile infested as all sort of coloured fishes teemed the clear water. New benches, new lamp posts, new paint.  The only thing that stayed constant was the large fountain that sparkled with hundreds of pennies and dimes.

She was one of many that found it ridiculous to say the least; throwing money in like you need to pay for a wish that won’t come true. And then she would overthink about the hundreds of homeless beggars out in the street and charity boxes littered in stores. Bonnie had been meaning to buy a special paddle if ever she finds the people who’d dare throw in a dime or two just to wish for the end of poverty or to be richer. But until that judgement day arrives, she sighed to humanity yet again.

“I’m starting to think this was a bad idea.” Elizabeth exhaled through her nose, glancing sideways at Bonnie as they followed the bricked pathway leading to the pond, passing along the cursed fountain.

Snapping back to attention, she faced Eliz with a concerned look. “No!” she slowed her pace. “No. Sorry. Just…some memories.” She half-lied, putting up a smile she’s practiced over the years as she shook her head. After all, no matter how much a place changes, unwelcome memories still persist. “The last time I was here was with a couple of friends from Law.” She chirped.

“Wow. More friends other than Kaye.”

“Believe it or not, two more friends other than Kaye.” Bonnie smirked triumphantly.

Elizabeth laughed and observed her from the corner of her eyes, falling silent as they continued strolling. The silence practically killed Bonnie. “Back in college, my uh…friends and I used to go here too.” She huffed as the word ‘friends’ escaped her mouth, gazing at the background as they moved, her hands tucked away in the pocket of her jeans.

“On Thursdays we’d be right around…” Elizabeth stopped and raised her chin in search over the large open field; Bonnie followed her gaze. “There. That tree.” She pointed at the large Elm tree that stood just a bit farther from the line of other trees along the path. 

“We’d usually do our own thing. I’d bring my old guitar and just strum a few songs I learned from the internet then maybe play some Frisbee. Those who don’t, take pictures or just,” she hopped onto base of a lamp post and swirled around it two times before getting off. “Smooch around.” Elizabeth scoffed.

“Well that sounds exciting.” Hummed Bonnie, wondering if Elizabeth smooched around back in her college years. It proved pointless to reassure herself it all happened in the past. The image of her making out with another person sent a cringe worthy pain she wasn’t prepared for. Then she remembered Kaye who had actually gone through the actual horror, once again admiring how strong she is. And without realizing it, she had already lagged behind a few feet away from her date who seemed to be calling her a few times now.

“Fuck. Shit…sorry.” Strike two for the overthinking klutz.

Elizabeth shot her a smile that highlighted how helpless she seemed at that moment and began walking back towards her. She kept the crude and teasing smile up that was starting to annoy Bonnie. “I didn’t kiss any of those losers.” Elizabeth swore, holding her hand as they continued to walk.

“Why not?” asked Bonnie, ignoring how Elizabeth figured out what she was thinking about.

They stepped onto an arched bridge over the pond before Elizabeth answered. “First off, we weren’t exactly that close. I mean as far as I’m concerned.” She said, leaning against the iron railings. “You know those people you hang out with just to avoid looking like a complete loser?” She huffed at the thought, slowly shaking her head as she bowed.

“Then when you try to be yourself to see if you’ll still blend in, you get bashed instead. The fuckers will turn their backs and start throwing shades the first sign you deviate from them.” Her voice firm as she stared down – unblinking at the still pond.

For as far as she can remember, Bonnie never really got to join a certain clique back in college. The whole situation was still veiled to her yet she knew the loneliness; the frigid isolation that came after. It was a look she’d recognize as an old photograph stashed in some hidden trunk she’d forgotten about. The only treatment she knew was to binge watch some old horror movies with a cup of coffee or two. She wouldn’t recommend it to anyone else.

Elizabeth closed her eyes for a few seconds before brushing her hair up to the side. “Yeah. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.” She laughed awkwardly.

“Maybe it is.” Bonnie smiled, pulling on Elizabeth’s arm that rested beside to kiss her cheek in the hopes she’d look her way – hoping that maybe she can overwrite even the smallest of aches; squeezing in a bit of herself – a bit of something new. Maybe it was a better choice than not going; for her and for Elizabeth.

The brunette’s eyes anchored onto Bonnie’s as if it was her only life line, her dry lips slightly apart that seemed like it was ready to shoot doubts. But she smiled instead, planting a kiss on Bonnie’s forehead. “Maybe it is.”

 

**March 28, Monday (7:40 A.M.)**

She wandered around with a toothbrush in her mouth, taking in the morning scene as if it somehow changed. The only sight that changed was her desk that tabled new readings – littered along with empty coffee cans. Bonnie glanced over the sea of words, squinting her eyes then looking away. It was too much to even look at in the morning. Instead, she grabbed her phone from the bedside and checked for new messages. Three messages from Eliz and one from her mother.

Her hand stopped brushing as the name popped up, her heavy eyes lifted with surprise. It was always a surprise when she gets a message from her mother overseas. From the day she left home, the messages dwindled down to one or two in a span three months. By now she had accepted it was a given meagre amount. The woman has always been busy with her projects, only dropping a message to see how she was doing.

A few years back, Bonnie would tell her everything; from what she had for dinner to what she saw in the streets of the city. In which her mother would reply with sentences no more than ten words. _“That’s great, honey!”_ or _“Keep it up and stay safe, okay?”_ Each year it gets shorter until she stopped replying altogether.

She read the monotonous message, breathing a lung-full as she glanced over once again to her readings and textbooks. Bonnie remembered one of the reasons why she chose to study law.

 

 


	12. Coffee & Chill: Part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of tension.

**March 28, Monday (3:30 P.M.)**

“Can’t you see she’s busy?” Elizabeth gestured a hand over the counter, presenting Bonnie who slumped over her table littered with papers. “I’ll ask later.”

“Or maybe she’s actually waiting for you to go sit there and talk to her.” Olivia crossed her arms. “Did something happen?”

“What? No.” Her brows stitched as her eyes moved towards Bonnie. At least, she didn’t think so. Thoughts went back to the day before; to their conversation about the girl’s decision to take up Law. The tendrils of anxiety slowly crept into her head as she recapped her exact words; words that now seemed more of an insult as if she was ridiculing her brash and haughty decision. ‘ _Shit.’_

Mustering up her now suddenly degraded confidence, she began creeping towards Bonnie, sneaking a peek to her side. The girl was nose-deep into reading her textbook. Her eyes almost unblinking, curtained by the strands of hair that draped from the sides as she sat. It was the first time she saw her so focused. Of course, Bonnie never once studied let alone held a book in her presence. And perhaps it was that dedicated look that somehow sent a tinge of uneasiness towards her; reminding Elizabeth what she gave up before.

“Hey, B.” She greeted, sliding herself to sit across Bonnie.

The girl raised her chin and gave a quaint smile. “Hey.” Almost instinctively, she closed the impressive Commercial Law textbook and put it aside the newly polished wooden table.

“Woah, hey no need to stop. Jeez.”

“Nah. I’m done for the afternoon.” Bonnie said, lifting her cup of lukewarm Caramel Macchiato to sip.

Elizabeth gave a slow nod and slumped forward, her arms folded with her elbows atop the table. The gentle lounge piano playing through the stereo grew seemingly louder as she tried to find her way to look at Bonnie in the eyes. As she parted her lips to finally address the suspected offence, Bonnie broke in.

“Are you sure it’s fine to flirt around during work hours, Miss Moore?” A smirk lining her face with her chin resting on one palm.  

Elizabeth scoffed as the tension broke. “Wow. Assuming much, Bonnie?” She crossed her arms and straightened up, throwing a smirk of her own.

Bonnie raised a brow with obvious doubt. “Well then,” her fingers forming a steeple, “to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence in this busy hour?”

A short pause as Elizabeth slowly shook her head in amusement, taking in a lung-full before asking in a bit more serious tone. “How’re you doing?” As the words escaped her mouth, it had been too late as she realized how weird and awkward the question was. Even more awkward was the smile she tried to follow up.

The girl’s brows furrowed before answering. “Well,” she started; bring her hands down to touch some of the papers still splayed on the table. “As you can see, I’m still swimming in this fairly vast ocean of papers and books that may actually prove themselves useful someday during my…” she paused to count with her fingers. “Sixty remaining years in this world.”

“So you plan on dying by the time you turn eighty?”

“I’m not really one of those who ‘plan’ their own deaths but if I had to choose, then yeah. Give and take.”

“Why? What happens when you’re eighty?” Elizabeth pushed, casting aside her intended topic for the moment.

The girl paused to take a sip. “Well for one thing, by the time you reach that age it’s more likely you start forgetting the significant things in life.” She answered, reclining back to the sofa. “Most of us start developing the ‘senile-oopsies’ in our early seventies yes, but we only forget about the small things first. When you reach eighty or eighty-five, that’s when you start forgetting about the important things like who’s Harry Potter or what’s the number for pizza delivery.”

“Wow. Scary.” Elizabeth managed an impressed look.

“I know, right?” Bonnie managed an even more impressed look.

“So by then, they become ‘senile-oh-shit-sies’, huh?” She held her laugh.

“Just don’t. Please.” The girl wilted on the remark, placing a hand to cover her disgusted look.

“But see, that’s the thing.” Elizabeth bent over from across the table. “I mean, don’t you think life’s short enough as it is? Taking up Law’s just like a bonus. Hell, could even be a complete waste of time if you fail Bar. Plus, you already finished college so why not just start looking for a job?”

Bonnie raised her head, a more serious look as she answered. “Well why not opt for a better job?”

She’s heard it before. The same question thrown by her father four years ago as they were having their last breakfast together. Said with almost the same nonchalant tone like it was the easiest feat to accomplish. But it felt heavier. Her chest dropped to her stomach as she tried to inhale the air needed to reply but coming up short. Her lips parted for a moment, only to close again because she had no answer to give. As she looked down on her reflection through the varnished table, she gathered what’s left of her scattered thoughts and soon realized the question wasn’t directed at her.

Of course it wasn’t. It could never be directed at her – not anymore. Elizabeth gave a simple smile, keeping her head bowed as she stared at the table.

“Hey.” Bonnie broke as she reached for her hand.

“I just need to prove something to myself.” She said softly.

“And I think it’s something worth giving a shot.”

Again, she’s heard the words before; from the year she entered college. Her arguments weren’t for Bonnie.

Elizabeth gave a nod. “Yeah…sorry.”

She apologized for her fear of failure that was carried out to Bonnie. She apologized for not seeing her brighter than she already is. As she raised her chin to look at the girl whose hands were clasped warmly between hers, she wondered. The girl she’s admired for the past few months looked brighter as she smiled simply. And she wondered; why she’s only seeing this for the first time.

 

**3: 40 P.M.**

 

“Did you actually come here just to apologize?” Bonnie chuckled, crossing her arms as she reclined back.

It certainly was the plan, she remembered. And now that she has – be it for a different reason, she dared not corrode the now pacified atmosphere.

She scoffed before answering. “Just making sure that my…” She paused, thinking of an appropriate and safe label to call her.  “…romantic interest isn’t drowning yet.” It wasn’t the best choice, she admitted. Truth be told, it sounded nothing but awkward and indecisive as she then took into account that they’ve been dating for over a month and it only sounded drier coming from her – the gay broke-ass waitress who fell head over heels for a nerdy law student.

In her defence - having only been called “girlfriend, just-a-friend and my-student” in her previous relationships - her dictionary wasn’t the most diverse.  

“Romantic interest huh?” Bonnie lowered her gaze onto the table, obviously upset, before giving a plain smile. If the reaction wasn’t bad enough, she continued on with “I see.”

“What?” She croaked.

“Nothing.” The girl took a sip, her smile still unbent.

So much for pacified.         

“Look, I’m not exactly well-versed in the vocabulary of spoken labels, okay?” She said, her tone a bit more defensive.

“So…that’s what you came up with using your best judgement.” Bonnie’s smile vanished as she anchored a stern gaze towards her.

“Well, yeah I-...I’m sorry but do you have any suggestions? I mean honestly, I’m all ears about this.”

The girl stitched her brows. “Why the hell are you asking me?”

“Because you’re so obviously concerned about it.”

“Yes, Eliz.” Bonnie answered, her voice a bit louder, turning a few heads nearby. “Of course I’m fucking concerned. And knowing that I’m still an ‘interest’ after all this time is-…” She cut her sentence, almost forcibly as her head lowered to her papers; her arms folded as she rubbed her elbows.

“Christ. Bonnie, no. Just…fuck, don’t take it literally. You know goddamn well you mean so much more to me than that.

“Then did the term ‘girlfriend’ cross your mind yet?”

It has, in fact, crossed her mind a couple of times since that night; dismissing the thought in fear of any serious issues that might creep in between their carefree routine; issues in the commitment department. The last person to call her “girlfriend” ended up replacing her status to a mere “student”; she hated her Writing class since then.   

A low sigh escaped Bonnie’s lips. “We’ve been dating for a month.” She paused and began collecting the scattered papers on the table. “I just want to know where I stand right now.”

The air hung thick with silence as their gazes shied away.

“Bonnie…” Elizabeth started. “I-…”

“Eli!” Olivia’s voice interrupted, breaking the ice. “Break’s over, Romeo.”

She slid away slowly from the couch, despite knowing how awkward it’d become if she left the issue as it is; the words weren’t there anyway.

“I’ll talk to you later.” She managed.

“I’ll head home first.” Bonnie mumbled, grabbing the rest of her papers to put in her bag.

She gave a simple nod and plodded back to the counter.

 

**5:00 P.M.**

 

“So?” Olivia finally addressed, hanging her apron on the locker door just beside Elizabeth’s.

Elizabeth hummed while pretending to sort her bag as thoughts from the earlier mess circled around in her head with the girl’s image so vividly painted – her sullen eyes, brows that creased beyond apology as she clenched her jaws tight after every sentence she had said. It had stuck like a nail that made her clench her teeth every time it flashed.  

“How was your first fight as a couple?” She asked bluntly with a smirk, her red feline spectacles – seemingly sharper, made her look shrewder than usual as she leaned against the navy blue locker.

She scoffed and closed her bag. “It wasn’t really a fight.”

“Let me guess. It was a misunderstanding.”

“Well yeah. She misunderstood what I meant about being my ‘romantic interest.’”

“So what _did_ you mean?” Olivia raised a brow as Elizabeth grabbed the door knob to the exit. She froze and tried to recall the answer, but remembered what Bonnie said instead.

_Girlfriend._

As the word rung in her head, she began asking herself the same question: What did she mean?

“I…meant that she was more than just an interest; and that the interest was possibly more romantic than usual.” She tried to explain. “I just didn’t have the right word for it.”

The woman stared at her with a deadpan look, letting a pause pass by before she gave off a long sigh. “Girlfriend – is perhaps the word you’re looking for.”

She groaned as the word reappeared for the second time today. “Can you all just get off my back? I need some time for Christ’s sake.”

“Okay but you should really talk about it with Juliet tonight. Just tell her how you feel about it.”

“Yeah cause it’s the easiest thing to do, V.” She rolled her eyes while removing the lock on her bicycle.

“No, Eli; it’s the safest.”

They began walking the dimmed street; Elizabeth’s denim jacket keeping her warm enough from the evening air despite being old and ripped on some parts.

“Safest, considering what might happen if it turns out she wants something different?”

Olivia snickered. “I’m pretty sure you both want the same thing, Eli. You just want it at a different time.”

She’d already figured it out from the mess earlier; that they both wanted something more but the fact remained that once they step up to a higher – more intimate form of relationship, the amount of land mines would multiply; and she wasn’t ready to cross the field. Not while carrying an even heavier responsibility; at least not right now.

“Fucking smartass.” She said.

“Always seems to be the case when you’re around.

“Shut up.” She steered the bike to give Olivia a light bump.

“Just make sure you talk to her tonight.” Olivia pushed back.

“Alright, alright! Can we just please grab some dinner first?”


End file.
